


Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde) Por Regan

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somos Slytherins. Somos serpientes. Somos ególatras, amorales, convenencieros y desleales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hojaverde](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hojaverde).



> Disclaimer: El universo en general, es de JK Rowling. En particular muchas partes están influenciadas o tomadas directamente del universo de “Retazos” y otros fics de Hojaverde (como el Blaise italiano y el nombre de su padre y otras situaciones reconocibles a simple vista). Todo es de ella. Para mí, eso es el canon en el Draco/Blaise. Algunas cosas serán inevitablemente mías (sobre todo los errores y manías). Principalmente, mío es el esfuerzo de unir el canon de los libros con el canon de Hojaverde x).
> 
> Notas emocionales: Tardé un año en escribir esto porque el reto me dio miedo x). Fueron demasiadas cosas y puse mucho de mí y de otros Slytherins al descubierto, lo que me costó mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Es difícil escribir algo de este tamaño para una autora de la altura de Hojaverde y más ahora que está retirada. Es difícil hacerle justicia a la casa de Slytherin. Es difícil escribir algo de una pareja tan compleja como es esta. Además, lo compliqué más al pensar que probablemente se escriba poco o nada de ellos con el canon del séptimo libro.
> 
> Lo único que espero que te guste y que la espera haya valido un poco la pena :)
> 
> Agradezco especialmente a Suiris, sin cuya ayuda esto hubiera sido algo muy hufflepuff x). Y a Dara, con cuyos conocimientos históricos agregué detalles importantes :D. Y a German, cuyas risas me animaron mucho y cuyas correcciones fueron bastante útiles. Y a Isobel que se llevó esto a su pueblo para betear xD. Y a Orion, que leyó el primer borrador. Y a Analí que leyó hace un año. Y en general agradezco a los betalectores que esta historia ha tenido desde hace doce meses. Dios, creo que al final de cuentas, este fic no es mío XD.

  
[Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde)](viewstory.php?sid=30281) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: Somos Slytherins. Somos serpientes. Tenemos mala fama. Somos ególatras, amorales, convenencieros y desleales.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy  
Géneros:  Drama, General  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 21744 Lecturas: 2590  
Publicado: 16/01/09 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


  


  
Notas de la historia:   


  


Título: Somos Slytherin (para Hojaverde)  
Autora: Loredi  
Pareja: Draco Malfoy / Blaise Zabini  
Resumen: Somos Slytherins. Somos serpientes. Tenemos mala fama. Somos ególatras, amorales, convenencieros y desleales.  
Clasificación: PG-13/R  
Disclaimer: El universo en general, es de JK Rowling. En particular muchas partes están influenciadas o tomadas directamente del universo de “Retazos” y otros fics de Hojaverde (como el Blaise italiano y el nombre de su padre y otras situaciones reconocibles a simple vista). Todo es de ella. Para mí, eso es el canon en el Draco/Blaise. Algunas cosas serán inevitablemente mías (sobre todo los errores y manías). Principalmente, mío es el esfuerzo de unir el canon de los libros con el canon de Hojaverde x).

Notas emocionales: Tardé un año en escribir esto porque el reto me dio miedo x). Fueron demasiadas cosas y puse mucho de mí y de otros Slytherins al descubierto, lo que me costó mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Es difícil escribir algo de este tamaño para una autora de la altura de Hojaverde y más ahora que está retirada. Es difícil hacerle justicia a la casa de Slytherin. Es difícil escribir algo de una pareja tan compleja como es esta. Además, lo compliqué más al pensar que probablemente se escriba poco o nada de ellos con el canon del séptimo libro.

Lo único que espero que te guste y que la espera haya valido un poco la pena :)

Agradezco especialmente a Suiris, sin cuya ayuda esto hubiera sido algo muy hufflepuff x). Y a Dara, con cuyos conocimientos históricos agregué detalles importantes :D. Y a German, cuyas risas me animaron mucho y cuyas correcciones fueron bastante útiles. Y a Isobel que se llevó esto a su pueblo para betear xD. Y a Orion, que leyó el primer borrador. Y a Analí que leyó hace un año. Y en general agradezco a los betalectores que esta historia ha tenido desde hace doce meses. Dios, creo que al final de cuentas, este fic no es mío XD.

  


  


Primera parte por Regan

  


  
**Somos Slytherins**  
de Loredi para Hojaverde, con mucha vergüenza =P, respeto y cariño =)

  
 _Somos Slytherins.  
Somos serpientes.  
Tenemos mala fama.  
Somos ególatras, amorales,  
convenencieros y desleales._

  
Blaise espera sentado en la mesa para dos. La mesera le sonríe condescendiente y le pregunta si de verdad no quiere café. Ha esperado apenas cinco minutos, pero sabe que él no llegará; cinco minutos de retraso no existen en el mundo de Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera sabe por qué diablos sigue ahí. Deja la servilleta sobre el plato vacío. Mira su reloj de bolsillo una última vez, casi con desinterés, no puede evitarlo. Siete minutos. Blaise rueda los ojos, paga la cuenta y se levanta. Se dirige a la puerta y desaparece del restaurante en cuanto sale. Esta noche, Malfoy no ha llegado.

Su casa se siente vacía cuando se aparece. Su padre murió en la última guerra, su madre seguramente está en el continente ponderando quién será su próxima víctima (o tal vez ya tenga una). No tiene hermanos, lo cual ha sido molesto para él, al contrario de la comodidad que representa para sus otros amigos ricos. A él no le importaría compartir un poco de su fortuna y este gran espacio vacío que es la mansión con alguien, especialmente si ese alguien lo admirara como hermano mayor, por ejemplo. Su corazón se encoge ligeramente. ¿ _Compartir con alguien_ , dijo? Se está haciendo viejo. Antes no pensaba en estas cosas y todo estaba muy bien, gracias.

Sube las escaleras. El mármol resuena entre los golpes de sus zapatos. No está enojado, golpea fuerte para distraerse con el ruido. Los elfos lo escuchan desde el sótano y tiemblan porque creen que está molesto. No. Nunca se ha enojado con Draco... o tal vez sí. Tal vez alguna vez se ha decepcionado, pero no enfadado. O tal vez sí. Tal vez muchas veces.

Lo que ocurre es que ya no son niños, no disponen de toneladas de tiempo libre para vivir en un mundo artificial. Él mismo tiene asuntos importantes (sólo que su asunto más importante siempre terminaba siendo Draco, por alguna extraña y molesta razón). Tal vez sí está un poco enojado en este momento, debe admitirlo. Está enojado pero consigo mismo. Tendría que superar mejor estos momentos que desde hace algunos años son más y más comunes. El problema es la maldita soledad, que nunca le ha gustado. Si hubiera alguien más en esta mansión, las cosas serían distintas...

Llama a un elfo doméstico con un grito de mala gana y éste se aparece al instante y le mira con enormes ojos adoradores. Blaise lo mira también, pero con cansancio y le pide un whisky de fuego mientras se deja caer en el diván de su habitación. Por la ventana se ve sólo oscuridad. No hay ni estrellas ni luna esta noche. Hace algo de frío. Prende la chimenea. La prende porque hace frío, no porque espere alguna llamada. (Sabe que no recibirá ninguna, ni disculpas ni excusas, pero... puede encender la chimenea y lo hace.) El elfo le trae un vaso y Blaise le regala un asentimiento con la cabeza. El elfo se va. Otra vez está solo.

En ese instante se da cuenta. Abre los ojos y se carcajea abiertamente de sí mismo y alza la vista al techo, sosteniendo su copa como si brindase.

—¡Qué momento tan patético! —alcanza a exclamar entre risas.

Mañana programará una visita a Italia, su tierra natal. Probablemente también visite a su madre en Francia, para que a los periódicos no les dé por lanzar teorías absurdas sobre su vida.

Y luego buscará la manera de solucionar el pequeño problema de soledad que lo ha estado aquejando últimamente. Le da asco pensar que lo ha dejado pasar este tiempo. Todo tiene su límite.

  
* * * * *

  
Esa noche la mesera del restaurante siente tristeza por la cita que Blaise esperaba.

—Pobre chica —le comenta a una compañera—. El hombre no esperó ni cinco minutos, te lo juro. Se levantó y se fue como si nada... debe quererla tan poquito.

—Seguramente —responde la compañera—. Mira que no poder esperar cinco minutos, ¡qué tipo tan pedante! Lástima de lo guapo que es.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pobre chica.

  
* * * * *

  
Cuando llega a Francia visita a su madre y ésta le presenta a su nuevo prometido. El tipo es un grandísimo idiota, apenas unos años mayor que él mismo. Blaise le sonríe con cordialidad, le ensalza las virtudes de su madre y se despide con cortesía. Les ha prometido ir a su boda, pero no lo hará (y ellos lo saben, de no ser así no lo habrían invitado). Si le pagaran un galeón por las invitaciones que ha recibido a bodas de su madre...

Porque, haciendo cuentas, ¿cuántas veces se ha casado su madre? Él perdió la cuenta en la octava boda, que fue cuando Blaise tenía como quince o dieciseis años. El doble de años después, la señora sigue siendo tan atractiva como el primer día y los hombres siguen cayendo a pesar de su fama internacional de viuda negra. Cada uno esperando ser el último. Estúpidos.

El único hombre que ha estado con su madre y que no le parece estúpido a Blaise es su propio padre. Él fue el primer hombre en la vida de ella. Se casaron a los diecisiete y Blaise nació casi de inmediato. Le pusieron “Blaise” porque era un nombre francés como su madre y lo acompañaron elegantemente con “Zabini”, el apellido milenariamente italiano de su padre. A pesar del hermoso bebé en común, las cosas no funcionaron para el joven matrimonio. La madre de Blaise era muy ambiciosa y el padre muy cuidadoso con sus finanzas. La madre de Blaise era una depredadora de hombres y al padre de Blaise le gustaban otras cosas. La madre de Blaise creía que Blaise sólo servía para chantajear a su marido y el padre de Blaise le había tomado cierto cariño a su primogénito y heredero.

Un día, ella anunció que tenía un prometido nuevo y que se iba a casar con él tan pronto como tuviera el divorcio en sus manos. El padre de Blaise recibió la noticia con una carcajada y una mirada que no mostraba demasiado interés. El divorcio tardó más de lo planeado porque la madre de Blaise intentó estafar hasta los límites al padre con amenazas de quedarse con la custodia del niño, como era su derecho de madre. El padre de Blaise no cedió porque sabía que de todas formas la mujer no quería tener al niño bajo su cuidado. Al final la mujer se dio por vencida y los mandó al diablo para poder casarse con su prometido millonario.

Blaise ya tenía bastante uso de razón el día que su madre le puso un traslador en forma de botón en la mano y le dijo firmemente, en un francés afilado: “Ahora vas con tu padre. Cuídate”. Esa fue la primera vez que Blaise usó un transporte mágico solo y estaba lleno de pánico cuando el traslador le tiró del ombligo. El vértigo del viaje le erizó cada centímetro de piel. Cuando llegó con su papá tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero trataba de ocultarlas con vergüenza. Nunca le ha dicho a nadie sobre esto.

—Pequeño _pupazzo_... no te preocupes, te voy a cuidar mucho mejor que tu madre —dijo su padre, quien le hablaba en italiano, mientras le frotaba la cabeza. Blaise se frotó los ojos y lo miró sin saber qué se respondía en esas ocasiones. Con eso, a muy temprana edad, se había dado cuenta de lo poco que amaba a su madre: él había estado llorando porque el viaje lo había asustado, no por alejarse de ella.

Esta visita a su madre y a su prometido número veinte (o algo así) es suficiente para que los periódicos lo tengan en sus páginas de sociales y lo señalen nuevamente como un hijo ejemplar y un ciudadano honorable de la hermosa e histórica Italia Mágica. (Sí, historicísima, pasaron un montón de cosas súper importantes para el mundo de la magia en este país, pero cuando uno llega a Inglaterra nota que a ellos no les importa mucho. Lo que pasa en Italia se queda en Italia, al parecer.)

Como sea, le conviene esa imagen de hombre serio, formal y cortés. Es algo similar a la que su padre mantuvo, y es más cómodo ser un niño bueno y aburrido que tener que lidiar con reporteros de espectáculo preguntándote qué tan traumático fue que te abandonara tu madre, qué tan horrible es que tu padre haya muerto en la guerra o, peor aún, qué tanto te gusta parar el culo para que te den. Una vez que se invitan a tu vida, los reporteros se meten por cada rincón hasta que dejan todo devastado a su paso. Blaise lo ha observado en otras personas y no va a permitir que le pase a él.

  
* * * * *

  
—¿Tu hijo siempre es tan frío contigo? —le pregunta su prometido a la madre de Blaise— Da miedo cómo reacciona de forma tan insensible a todo lo que le dicen.

—Sí —responde ella, encendiendo un cigarro y fingiendo un gesto de preocupación—. El pobre creció con su padre, alejado de mí. Quién sabe qué ideas le metió ese imbécil en la cabeza a mi niño.

—Me imagino... —murmura el hombre, conmovido— Lo hizo un hombre muy duro, como impenetrable.

—Sí. Y no sabes lo mal que me hace sentir eso. Siento que fallé como madre.

—Pero no es tu culpa, mi amor. Tal vez... nosotros podríamos... ya sabes —dice el hombre algo sonrojado—. Intentar tener un niño al que sí puedas criar y proteger...

La dama sonríe, como si dijera que sí. Al ser bruja podría considerar la posibilidad incluso a su edad, aunque no lo hace. Después de que tuvo a Blaise se prometió no volver a meterse en esos problemas, pero eso no tiene que saberlo su próximo marido.

  
* * * * *

  
Al siguiente día Blaise visita la otra cara de la moneda: la familia de su padre, que reside en la isla de Cavete, exclusiva de los Zabini, cerca de Capri, pero oculta de los mapas y satélites muggles. Ellos son una familia mágica italiana de ascendencia milenaria. Los Zabini son muy influyentes en las decisiones políticas de toda la Italia mágica (y a veces de la muggle también). Además de eso, son una de las familias más ricas de Europa, pero eso no es oficial porque muchos de sus negocios son un poco ilegales y un poco mafiosos. Vivir en Italia y no buscar sacar provecho de la mafia (mágica o muggle) es desperdiciar oportunidades grandiosas.

Por otra parte, quizás por una broma cósmica, los Zabini son una familia enorme y extrañamente cálida, muy apegados los unos a los otros. Incluso viven todos juntos en una serie de mansiones en la misma isla, que ocupan como si fuesen emperadores romanos sobreviviendo a los siglos. Ellos lo reciben como a un hijo pródigo y lo consienten hasta que está harto de tener todo lo que pide. Si se le antoja un sambuca a las dos de la mañana, hay una temblorosa elfina que no tarda más de un minuto en conseguirlo. Si le parece que las paredes son demasiado azules, un par de elfos tronarán los dedos para hacerlas menos azules. Si tiene calor lo abanicarán, le traerán hielos, le ofrecerán ropa más cómoda y se desvivirán por él. Obviamente, Blaise aprovecha todo eso y más.

Disfruta de la compañía de sus primos lejanos, con los que viaja de la isla al continente para salir a beber y a coquetear descaradamente con brujas hermosas con las que jamás tendrán alguna relación legal, para desgracia de la ambición de esas jovencitas. Sus primos no son tan inútiles, lo divierten.

Sin embargo, Blaise ha ido sólo con un propósito y todos ahí lo saben: es lo que han estado esperando desde que Blaise cumplió diecisiete años. Le mandan varias cartas al año recordándole los deberes familiares y la deuda que tiene con los Zabini por llevar su apellido, ese que le ha abierto puertas, ventanas, bóvedas y piernas.

Uno de sus primos desaparece en un momento dado, con una pelirroja. Blaise rueda los ojos por su mal gusto. En Hogwarts la única pelirroja que recordaba era la Weasley y junto con Draco siempre se había encargado de hacer notar a los demás lo desagradable que era esa chica.

Blaise se acaba su trago de golpe al recordar a Draco y luego sacude la cabeza. Sus primos le preguntan cosas sobre Inglaterra, especialmente sobre cómo es vivir ahí. Ellos han viajado pero ni en sueños han pensado en instalarse en otro país. Están demasiado acostumbrados a ser los reyes de Italia. Blaise todavía no entiende cómo es que su padre logró escaparse de la horda de locos atosigantes que pueden llegar a ser los Zabini para poder criar a su hijo en paz en una tierra extranjera.

—¿Y las inglesas, Blaise, cómo son?

Blaise se ríe en respuesta.

—¿Cómo serán, idiota? —se burla otro de sus primos— Si Blaise ha tenido que venir a buscar esposa aquí, deben estar feas como el culo.

Blaise reflexiona sobre ese comentario y qué respondería de poder hacerlo sinceramente. “No, tal vez las inglesas no son tan feas. Verás, el problema es que me he pasado más tiempo mirando seriamente a los ingleses y no he tenido mucha oportunidad de conocerlas a ellas. Ah, pero hablando de culos, los ingleses los tienen buenos”.

—A salud de las mujeres italianas, las más bellas del planeta —dice entonces su primo Nicholo, alzando su copa tan alto como su voz. De inmediato las chicas saltan ante la galantería y buscan acercárseles, unas más descaradamente que otras.

Blaise sonríe al levantar su copa y piensa: “y los italianos, también los hombres más guapos del planeta”. Como para comprobar su teoría, Blaise alcanza a ver a un moreno que los mira desde la barra. Su radar lo distingue casi instantáneamente de entre las chicas. Blaise mira de reojo a sus primos, que están distraídos buscando meterse en los escotes que se arremolinan sobre ellos, desconocidas que se adornan de pies a cabeza. Ellos no lo ven, así que él le hace un gesto discreto al chico, con su copa, y él parece interesarse.

—Disfruten de sus chicas guapas —les dice Blaise, con un guiño. No da más explicaciones antes de salir. Algunas chicas parecen descorazonadas, pero a él no le importa, las deja con sus dos primos, que no son malos prospectos, dentro de todo. Son Zabini, después de todo.

A la salida del bar se encuentra con el moreno y le sonríe sin hablarle todavía. Le hace un gesto y camina. El moreno lo alcanza en la siguiente calle y al mirarlo a su lado, Blaise es el primero en hablar.

—No follo con nadie si no sé su nombre —declara sin más.

—Pietro —responde el chico y lo mira predador. A Blaise le parece un nombre demasiado común, pero tampoco se va a perder de una aventura sólo por eso. Bueno, a decir verdad sí lo ha hecho, pero hoy se le antoja la compañía de este italiano.

—Blaise —corresponde él.

—¿ _Francese_? —pregunta el moreno, al escuchar el nombre.

—Mitad francés, mitad italiano —responde, con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, debes ser el hombre perfecto.

—Lo soy. ¿Dónde quieres comprobarlo?

No es la primera vez que Blaise hace esto. No es la primera vez que deja que un hombre lo tire sobre su cama con cara de vicio para luego proceder a abrirle las piernas y follárselo sin compasión. No es la primera vez que Blaise siente esa morbosa satisfacción de gustarle a alguien, de volverlo totalmente loco sólo con recibirlo en su cuerpo. No es la primera vez que ese alguien no es Draco.

Blaise se ha dejado follar por muchos hombres a lo largo de los años, sobre todo cuando está enojado con Malfoy. Una noche, cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts, Draco le pidió ser el único, en un momento de ebria debilidad enmarcado por mordidas en el cuello y risitas torpes. Y Blaise asintió con el corazón en la mano y los sentidos embotados. “El único”, había sido la ingenua y adolescente promesa.

Y entonces un día Draco le dijo a Blaise que estaba saliendo con una compañera de su curso de pociones avanzadas, para ver si pegaba como prometida. Por fuera, Blaise sonrió sarcásticamente y se burló de la pobre ingenua que creía que Draco Malfoy tenía una partícula de heterosexual. Por dentro se había asfixiado.

Esa noche había buscado a Malcom Baddock, un chico de su casa unos años menor que él. Blaise sabía que era gay porque Baddock había buscado encuentros casuales tanto con él como con Draco, aunque ninguno lo había aceptado.

—Malcom —fue todo lo que Blaise dijo al aparecerse de improviso en la casa de campo de los Baddock.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó incrédulo el chico.

—Fóllame.

Como buen Slytherin, Baddock no había si quiera pensado en desaprovechar la oportunidad. Como buen Slytherin, puede que Baddock se lo haya contado a Draco. Blaise se regocija de forma casi mórbida con esos momentos de ácida revancha.

Cuando Blaise acaba con Pietro los dos se visten y éste le pregunta si estará un tiempo por Italia.

—No —responde Blaise, sin más.

—¿Deduzco que no quieres verme más?

—Tus capacidades deductivas me asombran.

Al día siguiente su abuela lo manda llamar a su despacho por medio de un elfo doméstico.

—Abuela —saluda.

—Blaise —saluda la anciana—. No te entretendré más. Sólo debo avisarte que la candidata ha sido elegida, pero actualmente no está en Italia sino estudiando en América hasta el próximo mes. Te agradará, es una buena chica.

“Si tiene acento americano”, gruñe Blaise por dentro “la mato”.

—Gracias por todo el trabajo y las molestias que te tomaste, abuela.

—Es lo menos que haría por un nieto mío, Blaise Zabini.

Como la señora no dice más, Blaise concluye que su asunto ahí está terminado, así que se levanta, se despide y le ordena a los elfos que preparen su equipaje.

Cuando sale de la muy respetable casa Zabini, su problema parece totalmente solucionado, pero su corazón es obstinado y se empeña en creer lo contrario. A veces le es un poco difícil seguir el camino más conveniente. Maldice por lo bajo.

—¿Necesita algo más, amo? ¿Hicimos algo mal, amo? —pregunta un asustado elfo.

—No —gruñe Blaise—. Déjame en paz, ente arrugado.

  
* * * * *

  
—Creo que Angelo malcrió mucho a Blaise, abuela.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

—Es bastante caprichoso.

—Y ni qué hablar de su sequedad...

—Por no mencionar que lleva años sin visitarnos y cuando lo hace es sólo porque necesita algo. No tiene sentido de la familia.

La abuela Zabini niega con la cabeza. —Jamás debí dejar que Angelo se lo llevara a Inglaterra. Este niño nunca tuvo una guía y en ese país de perdición...

—Y además... —susurra el primo de Blaise— ¿crees que sea...?

—Por supuesto que no. Ni lo menciones, Nicholo. Te lo prohibo.

  
* * * * *

  
Se aparece en la mansión de su padre en Roma y pasea por sus largos pasillos de estilo neoclásico. Ya desde joven su padre tuvo la inquietud de ser independiente de su familia, aún si estaba obligado a vivir en el mismo país. Los elfos mantienen el lugar igual que antaño. Se siente como si su padre fuera a encontrarlo en una esquina para abrazarlo fuertemente y avergonzarlo diciéndole que es su pequeño _pupazzo_. Es una casa llena de vida, después de todo. Sería bueno mudarse aquí, pero Blaise ha hecho planes para regresar a Italia y vivir cómodamente en esta casa desde que terminó Hogwarts y nunca lo ha hecho; ni lo hará. Su vida está en Inglaterra. Su “vida”.

No tiene mucha vida, en realidad. Manejar la fortuna que le dejó en herencia su padre, inversiones seguras por aquí y por allá. Una vez al año, una inversión arriesgada que tal vez no lo deje dormir por las noches. Salidas con esos amigos que poco a poco se fueron emparejando. Luego salidas con sus amigos y tal vez los hijos de sus amigos... Merlín sagrado, ya tienen hijos. Piensa que debería buscarse un pasatiempo que lo mantenga mucho tiempo ocupado, piensa en la cacería de gnomos salvajes, montar thestrals, criar escregutos de cola explosiva… ¿conseguirse un gato? Se ríe. Piensa en que a Draco le gustan los dragones y se pregunta si podría criar un dragón. Alza una ceja. Necesitaría espacio.

Esa noche no puede dormir, así que llama a la reserva de dragones más grande del mundo en Rumanía y un pelirrojo atiende su propuesta. Tras una negociación larga y tendida se resuelve que Blaise hará generosas aportaciones mensuales si lo dejan visitar la reserva sin restricciones. También incluye en sus peticiones una tajada de los productos derivados de la sangre de dragón, porque su vena para los negocios no está para nada apagada. El pelirrojo le sugiere una cita personal, para aclarar los detalles y firmar convenios. Blaise finge que todo está planeado y dice que llegará en una semana con sus abogados. Finge, finge. Finge que no fue un impulso estúpido y visceral. No importa, fue un desliz, pero fue un desliz para sí mismo. Nadie más lo sabrá.

—Será un secreto entre tú y yo —le dice a un dragón de peluche que encuentra en su antigua habitación.

Decide dormir solo esa noche y lo hace en su gran habitación con decorados infantiles. Cuando terminó Hogwarts decidió que no cambiaría el papel tapiz — curiosamente de dragoncitos — porque lo transportaba a su infancia y le recuerda a su padre. Pero probablemente serán las últimas noches que pueda pasar tranquilamente, sin que nadie sepa que en secreto abraza las sábanas que le daban seguridad cuando niño. Puede que pronto entre alguien más en esa mansión y Blaise no gusta de compartir sus secretos con nadie. Se duerme entre dragones de peluche. Le han gustado desde que tenía cuatro años, cuando su papá lo llevó a ver un dragón recién nacido en vivo. Tal vez por eso le llamó la atención aquél niño rubio cinco años después: el nombre y el gusto por los dragones.

Se duerme.

  
* * * * *

  
La mañana del lunes siguiente, Blaise llega a Rumanía con sus abogados y consultores. Estos insisten en que es una decisión encomiable. Lo llevará a los periódicos y al corazón del pueblo. Pocas personas con el poder económico para hacerlo invierten en criaturas mágicas, por muy impresionantes que sean, como los dragones. A Blaise le sorprende eso, con lo útiles y hermosas que son esas majestuosas criaturas voladoras.

La reserva es enorme. Desde la oficina en la que se está pactando puede ver el horizonte. Pero, según entiende, sus ojos no alcanzan a ver la verdadera extensión de la reserva. A lo lejos puede vislumbrar dragones volando en solitario o en grupos. Le atraen los que vuelan en solitario, pero regresa la atención a los contratos. Parece que su desinteresada ayuda cayó del cielo para la reserva, que por estos años ha perdido patrocinadores. (Muchos paterfamilias mueren, muchos herederos jóvenes acceden a una fortuna sobre la que tendrán que tomar decisiones. Muchos lo pierden todo. Blaise tiene suerte de no haber perdido casi nada a pesar de haberlo heredado de golpe muy jóven de un padre asesinado en la guerra... Draco tomó posesión de su herencia a los diecisiete, simbólicamente, como todos los magos. Luego la empezó a manejar de a poco. A veces consulta con Blaise algunas decisiones.)

El sol aquí en Rumanía es fantástico. Es prácticamente el mismo clima que había en Italia. Blaise se siente como en casa, sólo que hay dragones sobre su cabeza. Está de buen humor, como cada vez que está por cerrar un trato interesante. Tiene ganas de besar a alguien, pero besar a alguien que ha estado en contacto con ciertas partes del cuerpo de los dragones salvajes es, ciertamente, _desagradable_. No está tan contento como para hacer eso.

—Su firma mágica debe ir aquí, y aquí. —Blaise firma sin chistar, como si esta hubiera sido una decisión tomada tras meses de arduas consideraciones. Espera no arrepentirse, aunque piensa que es seguro. Si llegara a perder la herencia de su padre le quedaría el dinero de su madre (duda que la bruja viva lo suficiente como para gastarse las herencias de todos sus amantes y él es su único hijo).

Cuando al día siguiente lo llevan a presenciar en vivo el nacimiento de un dragón, Blaise se da cuenta que vale la pena el riesgo de la inversión. Es un momento hermoso y lleno de magia. La criatura es fea como sólo ella puede ser, arrugada y bañada en sangre y restos de cascarón, pero lo vale. De repente Blaise quiere ver a este dragón crecer, ser adulto, encontrar pareja y tener descendencia. Pero todo de golpe y en ese momento, porque no tiene mucha paciencia. Le ofrecen que le ponga nombre. En broma, piensa en ponerle Draco, pero sabe que ni Draco se lo perdonaría ni él se permitiría tamaña estupidez. Quiere que sea algo que le recuerde a Draco, sin embargo. Algo íntimo que sólo sepan ellos dos. Algo discreto.

—Su nombre será Harry Potter.

El pelirrojo que lo guía pierde el color, pero sonríe débilmente. Blaise supone que es un Weasley. Lo que sabe de las familias mágicas de Inglaterra es lo que Draco murmuró con rencor por años (o sea, que los Weasleys tienen el cabello rojo, pecas y ropa de segunda mano; condiciones que cumple este hombre). Si es un Weasley debe ser el fan número uno de Harry Potter. A Blaise le parece mejor, así las noticias llegarán más rápido a la isla.

Harry Potter suelta su primer grito y por sobre su tierna lengua salen chispas que no alcanzarían a quemar ni al fuego mismo. Blaise lo mira fijamente con la ceja alzada. El pequeño dragón que recuerda de su infancia le pareció mil veces más poderoso y amenazante. Piensa que probablemente este es un dragón defectuoso. Hizo bien en ponerle ese nombre.

Harry Potter también piensa que hizo bien en ponerle ese nombre. Se lo dice a los periódicos al día siguiente. Los reporteros lo cuestionan, le preguntan si lo considera un insulto, si lo siente una afrenta directa por parte de Blaise Zabini o lo cree un honor. Harry Potter responde que muchos niños, mascotas y ciertas cosas inclasificables llevan su nombre desde la guerra y él no lo considera una afrenta. Dice que los dragones son criaturas peligrosas pero nobles y que le alegra que el señor Zabini invierta en su cuidado y conservación. Dice que los magos con poder económico deberían seguir su ejemplo y ayudar a otras especies. Blaise se ríe al leer la respuesta a la pregunta '¿Cuál es su opinión sobre el señor Zabini, en qué concepto lo tiene?'. Harry Potter responde que no lo conoce, no tiene idea de quién es y que no, definitivamente no recordaba que había ido con él a la escuela, en Slytherin, mismo curso, compartiendo un par de clases.

Los Gryffindors son tan pedantes. Se encierran en su manada y no ven más allá de su nariz. Blaise se sabe los nombres de prácticamente todas las personas que fueron con él en Hogwarts. Tener contactos es muy útil en este mundo.

Dentro de todo, Blaise está satisfecho con la atención que su pequeña broma ha tenido. Después de todo, si han entrevistado a Harry Potter seguramente todo el mundo mágico de Inglaterra lo sabe ahora. No puede esperar a escuchar la opinión de sus amigos sobre este tema. Especialmente la de Draco, porque sabe que ya debe estar enterado.

 _Somos como el agua:  
nos adaptamos a la situación,  
nos escurrimos de tus manos.  
Al final, vas a necesitarnos,  
aunque lo quieras negar._

Blaise vuelve a Londres al fin, cansado pero fresco. Su piel, trigueña, ahora está completamente bronceada. Se ha puesto un hechizo en los ojos para que brillen y llamen aún más la atención a su alrededor. (Ataques de vanidad como ese los tiene cualquiera, piensa. Es más, piensa, no es vanidad. Es resaltar lo que ya tengo para deleite de los que observan.) Sonríe.

Camina como si fuera el dueño del mundo desde el andén hasta el automóvil que lo espera. Es un automóvil de lujo, de esos con que todos los magos sueñan ahora que está de moda usar esas maquinarias muggles mejoradas por los magos. Se abre paso entre la gente, sin mirar a nadie. Recuerda que cuando era niño no caminaba así, no se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo. Se cohibía un poco en Inglaterra, sobre todo porque al principio sólo manejaba el inglés académico. De eso hace más de dos décadas. Ahora Inglaterra es suya. Esto ha sido obra de Draco Malfoy.

Hay una reportera que lo espera a la salida de la estación para preguntarle sobre el asunto Potter.

—¿Ha sido una broma de mal gusto o una declaración de que los Slytherins lo reconocen como héroe? ¿Ha hecho esto para mostrar que ustedes le guardan respeto tras la guerra o es más bien una declaración de intenciones bélicas hacia el Niño Que vivió?

(Blaise piensa que es estúpido que le llamen “niño” a alguien que rebasa los treinta años.)

—La guerra fue hace más de quince años —responde Blaise, desinteresado—. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo por qué empezó la pelea. Es más, no lo recordaría de cualquier forma pues la pelea empezó antes de que mi familia llegara a Inglaterra, antes de que yo naciera incluso.

—¿Entonces? —insiste la reportera— ¿Por qué le puso el nombre del señor Potter a un dragón? – probablemente piensa que Blaise afilará la lengua Slytherin y le dará un escándalo. Blaise sonríe.

—Porque sentía curiosidad por saber cuántos me preguntarían al respecto —responde, se encoge de hombros y se mete en su automóvil. Le ordena al chofer llevarlo inmediatamente a casa. Por el camino piensa que de haber tenido más tiempo habría ideado una respuesta más mordaz. Tal vez debió haber dicho "porque me dio la gana". Luego recuerda que debe conservar una imagen, por el bien de sus negocios, a pesar de la tentación.

Esa misma noche tiene dos lechuzas esperándolo en su habitación. En cuanto desenreda las cartas, las lechuzas vuelan hacia la ventana. Apenas se han ido, su elfo doméstico cierra las cortinas para que el amo descanse. Blaise enciende luz con su varita y se sienta en la cama con la espalda muy recta a leer las misivas. Pansy, como siempre, está a la orden del día:

 _Querido Blaise,_

 _Cuando lo leí en el periódico no lo podía creer. ¿Por qué no me invitaste a Rumanía contigo para estar presente en tal momento de regocijo? Aquí no se ha hablado de otra cosa toda la semana, creo que las mujeres de nuestra generación que quedan solteras te pedirán matrimonio en cuanto regreses de tu pequeña expedición. Y me permito recordarte que yo sigo soltera y espero estar en tu lista de candidatas mucho más arriba que ellas, ¿entiendes, guapo? Admite que te encantaría estrechar tus relaciones con los Parkinson._

 _En fin, si la próxima vez no soy de las primeras a las que informes de algo así, te irá mal, Zabini. No informar a los amigos cercanos de tus sucias intenciones es considerado alta traición. Recuerda que nos alimentamos de eso._

 _Besos a pesar de todo,  
Pansy Parkinson._

Blaise lamenta un poco que Pansy tenga más de treinta y siga soltera. La mujer es demasiado exigente. Y lo lamenta principalmente porque como él sigue soltero también, Pansy alberga la extraña ilusión de que un día Blaise le declarará su amor incondicional y le rogará de rodillas que se case con él. Pansy parece no entender que Blaise no tiene intenciones de involucrarse con ella en ninguna forma que requiera proximidad física. Ni siquiera por la fortuna de los Parkinson. La razón principal es que Blaise sabe que Pansy consideraría a cualquier hombre como un remplazo de Draco, el amor de su adolescencia y tal vez de su vida. El orgullo de Blaise no le permite ser el reemplazo de nadie, ni siquiera de él. De hecho le molestó demasiado cuando Pansy se giró hacia él, una vez que Draco tuvo la sortija de matrimonio en su mano.

La tarde de la recepción de la boda, Blaise se la pasó fatal. Draco había evitado mirarlo aunque fingía no hacerlo, pero aún así el maldito le había extendido una “cordial invitación a compartir con él la dicha de su enlace”. Blaise había estado ahí, junto con Theodore, Daphne, Millicent, Gregory y Pansy y había dejado que los celos y la impotencia le devoraran las entrañas a su antojo cuando Daco había dicho “sí, acepto” a la hermana menor de Daphne. Fue una gran inversión, una terrible catástrofe.

—Lucen bien juntos —dijo Millicent.

Blaise y Pansy la habían matado con la mirada por unos segundos.

—Creo que ya era hora, comenzaban a aburrirme con los retrasos de la ceremonia —dijo Theodore, quien sostenía la mano de su esposa, Daphne. Ellos se habían casado un año antes.

—Voy a matar a Draco por no escogerme a mí —dijo Pansy, enfurruñada. No le importó decirlo frente a la hermana de la novia, porque todos sabían que Pansy había invertido mucho tiempo en asegurar a Draco como su prometido, pero al final sus esfuerzos no habían rendido frutos.

—Pues aún queda Blaise para ti —sugirió Daphne. Blaise juraría que lo había hecho a propósito para molestarlo todavía más.

En ese momento Pansy se giró y miró al italiano de pies a cabeza, como si lo hiciera por primera vez. —Tienes razón Daph, Blaise no está nada mal. De hecho está mucho mejor que Draco —dijo.

Blaise explotó por dentro y quiso patearla y estrellarla contra la mesa, aunque por fuera se rió, como si lo tomara a broma. A Blaise no le gustaba Pansy en lo más mínimo. Siempre la había considerado un estorbo en su relación con Draco. Siempre dándoles vueltas discretamente, siempre con ese aire de estar vigilando a su próximo esposo. A Draco lo fastidiaba también.

Ese momento fue el que eligieron Draco y Astoria para levantarse de la mesa principal y dirigirse hacia ellos. Con el corazón acelerado, Blaise se giró hacia Pansy, le sonrió y le tomó la mano, sobre la que depositó un beso.

—Señorita Parkinson —dijo, medio en broma—, es un honor que piense en mí —los ojos de Pansy brillaron—. Pero yo no voy a ser ningún plan de emergencia.

Luego volteó los ojos hacia el novio, que ya estaba ahí, mirando casi con horror cómo Blaise tomaba de la mano a Pansy. Maldito Draco. Nunca había lucido más guapo en su vida y tenía que hacerlo justo la noche de su boda. Al parecer alguien con influencias sobre la fortuna odiaba a Blaise con todo su corazón.

—¿Qué tal se lo están pasando? —preguntó Draco, retirando la mirada de la mano de Pansy. A su lado Astoria se veía joven y radiante.

—Genial —respondió Blaise de inmediato—. Casi tan bien como tú. No puedo esperar para mi propia boda —agregó, todavía sin soltar la mano de Pansy. Draco no había podido ocultar su molestia.

—Se supone que estabas enojado, que ibas a permanecer así en mi boda, no que ibas a usarla para declarártele a Pansy —reclamaría Draco después, cuando tuvieran un minuto a solas.

—Puedo usar tu boda para follar con tu padre sobre el pastel si se me da la gana, Malfoy —respondió con todo el veneno que podía sacar—. Y tú no tendrías el más mínimo derecho a prohibírmelo.

—Blaise —Draco había abierto mucho los ojos—. Tú nunca...

—Puedo ser lo que nunca he sido esta noche —gruñó Blaise, con la garganta cerrándosele—. Si tratas de lo impedírmelo te voy a odiar para siempre y sabes que no te conviene que yo te odie porque te puedo hundir como nadie.

Draco creía que Blaise no lo haría, pero aún así asintió seriamente. —No dejes que los demás te vean así.

Blaise se rió a carcajadas, miró la puerta de la habitación y se tiró sobre Draco para besarlo con odio, para morderlo y lastimarlo. Duró unos segundos y luego lo dejó: despeinado, con los labios rojos, con la capa torcida y los ojos llenos de deseo.

—No dejes que los demás te vean así —dijo Blaise y se dio la vuelta.

En cuanto sale de sus recuerdos Blaise abre la otra carta para ver si son noticias más agradables que las de Pansy. Lo son, lo anuncia el sello de la casa Nott.

 _Blaise,_

 _Theodore y yo hemos estado discutiendo en tu ausencia algunos temas que requieren de nuestra pronta atención. Tras tomar una decisión conjunta hemos escrito esta misiva para rogarte de la manera más atenta que elijas el nombre de nuestro nuevo elfo doméstico._

 _Sin más por el momento,  
Daphne Nott._

Blaise sonríe abiertamente. Esta carta es lo mejor que puede haber recibido para levantarle el ánimo. Se acomoda en el diván para reflexionar con seriedad el nombre que puede darle al elfo de los Nott. Después de todo, es un honor que lo hayan elegido para tan noble tarea. Y es increíblemente satisfactorio que reconozcan que su pequeña broma con el dragón fue buena.

Puede pensar en un par de nombres que el nuevo elfo de Daphne y Theodore disfrutaría por toda su vida. La criatura necesita de un nombre que suene a elfo doméstico pero que imponga cierto respeto. Deberían ponerle uno de tal manera que sea un honor tanto para la criatura como para el primer portador del nombre. Sonríe. Les escribirá a los Nott mañana y les informará su propuesta. El de la chica con delirios de protección de criaturas en desgracia: “Granger”. Un buen nombre para un elfo doméstico.

  
* * * * *

  
—Adoro a Blaise —declara Daphne Nott cuando le enseña la respuesta de Blaise a su marido. Theodore suelta una risita—. Nunca pierde su sentido del humor.

—Podría ponerme celoso, ¿sabes? —murmura Theodore, antes de encender su cigarrillo de la tarde, mientras revisa el periódico.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —responde Daphne sin interés, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—La verdad es que Zabini es una persona que conviene tener cerca —admite Theodore tras expulsar el humo por la boca—. Aparte de su sentido del humor, sabe muy bien cómo llevar los negocios.

—Y es muy guapo.

—Existe el divorcio, señora Nott.

—Sí, sí —dice Daphne sin interés una vez más, mientras abre una carta de Millicent.

  
* * * * *

  
Ha estado una semana en Inglaterra y Blaise todavía no recibe noticias de Draco. Ahora hace casi mes y medio de su último encuentro y empieza a preocuparse. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo malo? Es decir, algo malo y realmente significativo. Blaise comienza a creer que debe hacer una visita a la mansión Malfoy, por más que deteste aparecerse por ahí.

Esa tarde no puede analizar sus cuentas tranquilo, así que escribe una carta corta en la que le cuenta a Draco que ha vuelto de su viaje por Italia y le pide que concreten una cita para encontrarse. Se ofrece a ir a su mansión de ser necesario. Sabe que se está rebajando y eso lo hace detenerse un momento a calcular los posibles resultados. Está tentado a enviar la carta, a pesar de los puntos en contra, pero se resiste a caer aún más bajo por Draco. Entonces una lechuza pequeña pero gallarda llega a su estudio y alza la pata para entregarle un mensaje.

No es de quien esperaba, pero es algo. Por lo menos sabe que todo está bien y eso lo tranquiliza. Inmediatamente quema la carta que había escrito él y revisa la que le llegó. El pergamino que abre lleva el sello de los Malfoy. Blaise todavía siente esa ligera molestia en su estómago cuando ve el sello acompañado de esa firma. Es de Astoria, la esposa de Draco.

 _Querido Blaise,_

 _Como te fuiste sin previo aviso y regresaste igual, mi esposo y yo no pudimos establecer contacto antes. No entiendo por qué no has escrito. De no ser por los diarios y las notas que han aparecido en El Profeta no nos hubiéramos enterado de tu pequeña travesía o de tu regreso. Por supuesto, estábamos preocupados por no tener noticias tuyas de forma directa._

 _Espero que todo haya ido bien en los negocios que arreglaste en el continente. Por mi parte, no puedo contarte más que de los deberes de una esposa y madre. Todo aquí va muy bien, no te inquietes por nosotros. Scorpius está más grande y hermoso que nunca. Dice que te extraña (eres su padrino, Blaise, y como su madre me veo en la necesidad de rogarte que lo visites más seguido). Está aquí conmigo mientras te escribimos. También quiere decirte algo sobre ese dragón que ha salido en El Profeta, pero espero que ese asunto lo podamos discutir en persona._

 _Hemos planeado una cena para celebrar tu regreso, para la noche del viernes. Será algo levemente informal, austero y prácticamente familiar. Vendrán Daphne y Theodore, Gregory y Millicent, y, por supuesto, nuestra maravillosa y sensible Pansy, que ha sido la primera interesada. Espero que me confirmes tu asistencia y me sugieras algunos platillos de tu preferencia para la velada._

 _Draco y yo te enviamos abrazos afectuosos,  
Astoria Malfoy._

Es curioso como las simples palabras pueden arruinar tu día. Blaise deja la carta sobre su escritorio y va hasta la cocina a prepararse un café con sus propias manos. Los elfos lo miran escandalizados, así que Blaise asume su papel de amo y les gruñe:

—Si dicen una palabra de esto a alguien los degüello, ¿entendido?

Los elfos tiemblan. Blaise se siente mejor.

Regresa a su escritorio con su taza y analiza la carta. En la primera parte, quien no conociera a Astoria podría pensar que ha extrañado a Blaise. Sin embargo, la mujer no hace más que cumplir con las formalidades y tratarlo con la decencia y la altura de una dama. Finge haber añorado noticias suyas cuando la verdad es que Blaise sabe que Astoria nunca lo ha considerado su amigo cercano. Es la hermana de Daphne, pero eso no la hace parte del grupo de Slytherin de la generación de Draco (de la generación marcada por Potter).

Astoria sabe lo que le conviene y sabe que le conviene tratar a Blaise cuando menos con mucha cortesía si no quiere que su marido haga una de sus rabietas. El precio del cariño de Draco es un frío pero firme respeto hacia Blaise.

En la segunda parte Astoria menciona como al aire que ella es la esposa de Draco, pero no es coincidencia. En estos momentos a Blaise le parece tan patética como la actitud que él mismo ha tenido estas últimas semanas; como un Gryffindor se aferraría a su postre preferido: “mío, mío, mío”. Además, la mujer usa a Scorpius como instrumento para causarle culpa. Y Blaise debe admitir que ese niño lo perturba y que más de una vez le ha provocado algo de inseguridad. Pero sólo un poco. De no ser porque el niño es muy pequeño, Blaise ya lo habría puesto en contra de su madre con todo gusto. No duda que Astoria intentará ponerlo en su contra primero, pero Blaise tiene tres ventajas: es hombre, tuvo una infancia encantadora y conoce las debilidades de los Malfoy.

La última parte de la carta le da un poco de asco. Puede que Astoria lo respete e incluso por momentos lo acepte, pero eso no le quita que haga discretos intentos por deshacerse de él. Ahora lo quiere lanzar a los brazos de Pansy: "nuestra maravillosa y sensible Pansy". Al parecer en el tiempo que se fue de viaje Pansy se ganó los favores de Astoria, porque antes de Pansy la esposa de Draco ha intentado emparejarlo con otras tres o cuatro damas no realmente despreciables. Es una lástima, le causa dolores de cabeza.

Tal vez sea hora de que Blaise ponga las mandrágoras en sus macetas con Pansy, como el día de la boda pero más en serio. Él no va a ser ningún plan de emergencia para alguien a quien se le está yendo el tren, ni mucho menos un sustituto. Ni por la tentadora fortuna de los Parkinson. Él tiene clase, él tiene estilo, él tiene todo. Él puede elegir a quien se le dé la gana. Planea cómo decírselo a Pansy de la forma más directa y cruel posible: sólo así le entrará en el cerebro; Pansy llega a ser demasiado persistente a menos que se le corte de raíz. Al principio a Blaise le daban igual sus acercamientos, a veces incluso los provocaba si estaba molesto con Draco. Pero ahora que será un hombre de familia no puede permitírselos...

Se ríe de nuevo y va en busca de algo más fuerte que el café.

  
* * * * *

  
La cena comienza tensa. Astoria lo recibe con una sonrisa que ni ella misma se cree (y eso debe significar algo malo porque Astoria es una excelente actriz). Cuando los otros llegan el ambiente se calma. Cenan tranquilamente, sin pormenores. Tras la cena, hablan de asuntos insignificantes, como del clima en el continente, el último artículo de Skeeter, los chismes en el Ministerio, el nuevo modelo de escobas para el año que viene o Harry Potter. Surge el asunto del dragón.

—Fue un movimiento muy inteligente de tu parte. —Pansy, a quien Astoria ha sentado justo a su lado, pone una mano en su muslo y otra en la mano que Blaise dejó sobre la mesa. Blaise le sonríe y mira de reojo a Draco antes de quitar su mano suavemente.

— Gracias, Pansy.

—Por cierto, Blaise, te esperamos en casa cuando desees conocer a Granger. Es un elfo trabajador, pero extrañamente insoportable —interviene Daphne.

Todos ríen, incluso Astoria.

—¿Crees que la inversión en esa reserva de dragones es segura? —interroga Theodore. Eso abre paso a lo que las mujeres llaman "conversación masculina". Los hombres se ponen a hablar de negocios como si estos provocaran orgasmos y ellas básicamente se aburren. No es que ellas no sepan de negocios, pues como herederas de grandes fortunas están acostumbradas a ellos, es más bien la forma en que los hombres abordan el tema lo que las aburre.

Astoria, como la perfecta anfitriona que es, interrumpe a Theodore y anuncia que ha llegado la hora de que los grupos se dividan. Astoria guía a las chicas hacia una amplia sala perfectamente iluminada y con aroma a rosas. Allí comerán pastelitos y discutirán la vida de otras personas (o eso piensa Blaise, burlón. Jamás ha estado en sus conversaciones, gracias a Merlín).

Los hombres se dirigen a un estudio en el que Draco mandó colocar algunos sillones de cuero negro. El corazón de Blaise se acelera ligeramente: será la primera vez que esté cerca de Draco y alejado de Astoria desde hace más de mes y medio. Como todos los momentos que parecen ser perfectos, este se interrumpe.

Pansy lo jala hacia un lado antes de que se vaya con los chicos y le pide unas palabras. Ahora le coquetea descaradamente en un ritual que incluye guiños de ojo, _guiños de ojo Merlín_. Blaise logra contar treinta segundos antes de que su paciencia se agote. Entonces ya no puede más:

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Pansy?

—Blaise, me preguntaba si me extrañaste durante estos meses. Porque yo te extrañé…

—Por supuesto, Pansy. —A la mujer le brillan los ojos, Blaise no puede negar que lo disfruta. — Tanto como extrañé a Astoria, a Daph y a Millicent. Probablemente a Millicent la extrañé más porque su cocina no la encuentras en ninguna parte del mundo, te lo aseguro — Pansy se indigna. Eso está mejor que verla coquetear.

— Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero. Creo que debemos dejar atrás esta situación; no tenemos edad para jugar al gato y al ratón, Blaise Zabini. Es hora de poner las mandrágoras en sus macetas: nuestros amigos están casados y algunos hasta tienen hijos. Nosotros somos los únicos solteros del grupo y como tales…

Blaise se regocija en el momento que la interrumpe, que le sabe a gloria. Siempre quiso joder a Pansy, desde que ella había sido la elegida para ir al baile con Draco en cuarto año. Sabe que es infantil, pero lo divierte mucho. Además, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

—Oh, Pans, lamento si por alguna razón te di alguna señal que indicara mi soltería o mi disposición al matrimonio contigo. Si me hubieras hablado así de claro antes, podría haberte aclarado que ya estoy comprometido.

Pansy se queda fría, en blanco por unos segundos. Blaise calcula que ella ha rechazado a muchos hombres, pero sólo Draco y él la han rechazado a ella. La mujer lo mira con odio.

—Vas a pagar lo que me has hecho, Zabini —amenaza— y tú sabes que te va a costar caro.

—No esperaría menos de ti —sonríe Blaise—. Pero mejor enfoca tu energía en conseguir un marido.

—Zabini...

—No estoy haciendo esto sin calcular el daño que me podrías causar, Pans, no te preocupes por mí —sigue sonriendo.

—Tengo mis amigos...

—Que también son míos.

—Entonces lo haré sola. Vas a caer Zabini.

“He estado cayendo por años”, piensa Blaise.

—Pans... —Blaise se acerca a ella. Siente su furia desplegando un aura pesada. La toma de la barbilla y le da un beso— Si mi familia no me hubiera comprometido antes, tal vez...

Ella se ablanda un poco. Mujeres. Preséntales una trágica historia de amor imposible y...

—No creas que con esto me estás comprando.

Mujeres Slytherins. Ese truco no siempre funciona.

Blaise se acerca a la oreja de Pansy y susurra. —Tengo un primo que podría interesarte.

Ella frunce la boca un poco.

Mira quién ha caído en realidad.

A pesar de todo, Blaise sabe que le ha pegado duro al orgullo de Pansy y que tarde o temprano se topará con una desagradable sorpresa. No esperaba menos. Está preparado. Desde hace más de quince años su vida ha estado llena de una desagradable sorpresa tras otra.

Pansy se va con las chicas sin dirigirle una última mirada.

  
* * * * *

  
Blaise alcanza a los hombres en el estudio. Su lugar al lado de Draco está libre, como siempre, así que se sienta cómodamente. Theodore está murmurando algo sobre el precio del galeón inglés con respecto al estadounidense. Draco lo escucha atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando y murmurando algunos comentarios sobre la extraña caída de los mercados africanos. Blaise trata de no dirigirle la mirada al rubio, de verdad. Gregory mira la escena como si estuvieran hablando sirenio. Mirar a Gregory no es nada malo, al contrario, llega a resultar divertido. El pobre siempre ha sido de lento aprendizaje.

Theodore redirige su atención hacia Blaise y pregunta de nuevo:

—¿Crees que invertir en dragones sea conveniente?

—Espero verlo en los próximos meses —responde Blaise. Theodore parece un poco decepcionado, pero medita el asunto en silencio. Gregory sigue perdido.

Blaise no lo ve, pero lo siente. Draco lo está mirando fijamente. Draco lo sabe.

—La regla elemental en la vida de los negocios es no tomar decisiones al calor del momento.

Draco lo sabe. Maldición, Draco lo conoce. Blaise puede adivinar que el color de sus mejillas ha cambiado. Draco no ha dudado en exponerlo ante los demás a la primera oportunidad. ¿Cuándo ha perdido una oportunidad para hacerlo? Es Draco.

—Fue una decisión tomada en base a una minuciosa investigación de mis consultores, Draco. No menosprecies mi experiencia en los negocios.

El único que parece convencido con su insostenible argumento es Gregory. Theodore lo duda, cuando menos. Blaise realmente desearía tener la astucia Slytherin de su parte cuando está al lado de Draco, pero parece que su astucia baja de nivel para dar lugar a una timidez digna de un Blaise de once años que llevaba tatuada la palabra “inocencia” sobre la frente cuando entró a Hogwarts. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…

Se quedan callados por un largo rato, el alboroto de las chicas se cuela por las paredes de cuando en cuando.

Entonces Gregory interviene con una oración que nadie esperaba:

—Millicent y yo estamos pensando en tener a nuestro primer hijo. — Frunce el ceño mientras lo dice, con más gravedad de la que Blaise creyó posible ver en Gregory algún día.

Draco es el primero en reaccionar, asintiendo con solemnidad, a pesar de la sonrisa de suficiencia que dibuja (no le importan demasiado los demás, él ya tiene su heredero). Theodore más bien alza la barbilla en reconocimiento (está preocupado, Daphne y él han intentado tener hijos sin éxito por cinco años). Los tres voltean, esperando la reacción de Blaise. Él mira su copa y la alza:

—¿Por un futuro prometedor?

Los otros alzan su copa y beben. Draco, sin embargo, no deja de mirarlo intensamente. Blaise se pregunta si Draco ya está preparado para la discusión que se acerca conforme la tarde avanza en la mansión Malfoy.

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=30281>  



	2. Chapter 2

  
[Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde)](viewstory.php?sid=30281) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: Somos Slytherins. Somos serpientes. Tenemos mala fama. Somos ególatras, amorales, convenencieros y desleales.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy  
Géneros:  Drama, General  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 21744 Lecturas: 2590  
Publicado: 16/01/09 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Segunda parte por Regan

  


Los chicos presenciaron las miles de veces que Blaise o Draco abrieron las cortinas de la cama del otro en el dormitorio de Slytherin. Nunca dijeron nada. Guardar el secreto representaba para ellos un arma, cierto poder sobre Blaise y Draco que no querían usar hasta tener una buena oportunidad para explotarlo. Entonces había llegado la guerra y durante dos años Blaise había evitado la cama de Draco durante el período escolar y sus compañeros se habían olvidado de cualquier posibilidad de chantaje para comenzar a pensar en sus futuros.

El no estar en su cama durante las noches no significó que Blaise y Draco no tuvieran momentos a solas. Aún en los meses más tensos se habían dedicado un par de minutos para lo que ahora llamaban “tonterías adolescentes”. Esas tonterías adolescentes comenzaban por intercambios de miradas entre Draco y Blaise que comenzaban por durar tres segundos y terminaban con ambos mirándose fijamente e ignorando casi en su totalidad al mundo exterior.

Con el tiempo los otros chicos habían adquirido cierto instinto con esas cosas; ahora, a más de veinte años de conocerlos, Theodore y Gregory sabían de sobra cuando llegaba el momento de dejarlos solos. Ya ni siquiera tenían que buscar pretextos o formas de burlarse. En un acto casi natural, se levantaban y se marchaban a fumar al pasillo o a las galerías. No importaba adónde, lo que importaba es que se iban y los dejaban solos y Blaise entraba en un pánico sutilmente representado por el pulso acelerado palpitando en su garganta.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de viaje sin avisar?— pregunta Draco directamente.

La hora ha llegado. Draco se levanta y va hacia el ventanal. Blaise se queda en su sitio y aprieta el reposabrazos entre sus dedos para buscar valor.

—Porque me estabas evitando y decidí ayudarte un poco, como buen amigo que soy. Si estando en Inglaterra nos íbamos a encontrar espantosamente seguido, estando en el continente te iba a aligerar la carga.

—Ahora dime la verdad —pide Draco, después de escucharlo. Blaise hace un gesto de hastío.

— No fuiste a nuestra cita después de lo que dije, así que supuse que nos encontrábamos en un desacuerdo irreparable que requeriría tiempo —su voz procura ser educada y amable.

—Lo que dijiste fue de muy mal gusto, en definitiva… —responde Draco, son una sonrisita despectiva.

—Estoy envejeciendo, Malfoy —esas palabras suenan más amargadas ahora que salen de su mente para hacerse realidad. Blaise se sorprende de haberlas dicho y maldice el poder que tiene Draco sobre él. Es como si por arte de magia lo obligara a sincerarse.

—Apenas pasas de los treinta, no hagas un drama. Todos hemos crecido… —interviene Draco, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Y se han casado y ahora tienen herederos. Yo también tengo un patrimonio que legar, intereses que cuidar, un nombre que mantener. Yo también llevo una tradición en las venas. Yo también la quiero continuar. Yo también quiero una vida y también la merezco —agrega la última oración en un susurro.

—Estás en tu derecho —Draco aprieta la mandíbula, obviamente enfadado.

—Lo sé y lo estoy ejerciendo. —Blaise bebe de su copa para intentar tragarse el nudo que surge en su garganta.

Se están lastimando. Duele que Draco lo lastime; extrañamente, también duele lastimar a Draco. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar este momento? ¿Por qué no podían haberse quedado bajo el cómodo resguardo de la adolescencia? Ese tiempo en el que lo que más les preocupaba es que Pansy no los encontrara besándose en la sala común a media noche.

—Estábamos bien. Todo estaba bien.

—Sí, todo estaba perfecto. Tú estás casado, tienes un heredero de siete años y follas conmigo cuando estás caliente.

—Sabes que no es así...

—Y yo —continúa Blaise, interrumpiéndolo— y yo me tiro a rascarme el ombligo por las tardes a ver si así me consigo una puta descendencia.

—¡Pero no necesitas una esposa! ¡Pudieras haber...!

—¿Qué? —sonríe Blaise— Podía haber ido por la calle y decirle a la primer mujer que pasara: ¿Tendrías un hijo conmigo? Porque, ¿sabes? No puedo casarme porque soy homosexual y mi pareja se enfada. ¿Eso, Draco? Déjame decirte que si tengo que tener un hijo no lo voy a tener así. Quiero una mujer fuerte, sana, poderosa y conveniente. Y esas mujeres vienen con una herencia, dos padres molestos y una casta a sus espaldas.

—Podrías haber encontrado una forma... —sigue rebatiendo Draco, tercamente.

—Claro, tal y como tú lo hiciste, ¿no? Ah, no, espera, tú no lo hiciste. Tú te casaste hace ocho años. ¡Eres un cabrón egoísta, Malfoy!

—Blaise —susurra Draco entre dientes, acercándose a él.

Se hace el silencio.

—Continuemos llevando las cosas por el camino que iban —ruega, en voz apagada, en un tono que para cualquier otro podría parecer una orden velada.

Blaise podría decirle que no. Que está harto. Que le molesta esta situación. Que se vaya mucho a... Pero no dice nada. Lo tiene demasiado adentro. Y Draco Malfoy está a punto de rogar. Es demasiado. Siempre ha sido demasiado.

Draco trata de evitarlo por unos momentos y pasa de largo hasta dejarse caer en un sillón. Desde ahí lo mira fría y calculadoramente, todavía en silencio.

—Y, entonces —Draco suena más calmado cuando pregunta:— ¿qué fue esa estupidez con el dragón Potter?

—Oh, un regalito para ti y para tu hijo. — sonríe Blaise. Draco lo mira, alzando una ceja. —No trates de hacerte el desentendido conmigo, Draco.

—No entiendo de qué me hablas. —Draco se cruza de brazos dignamente, pero una ligera sonrisa juega en su rostro —. ¿Jamás perdonarás los errores de mi infancia?

—Por supuesto que no. Te ahogaste en la fama y el poder de Potter por tantos años, Draco… Jamás voy a dejar que se te olvide.

Blaise tiene sus razones siempre. Draco es suyo. A pesar de todo. Draco es suyo de una manera que no es de nadie más y eso lo satisface. Es precisamente esta situación que lo enferma la que le ha dado los momentos más felices de su vida.

Ahora sonríen, pero el ambiente sigue tenso por las preguntas implícitas en la mirada de Draco.

—¿Será Pansy, no? —pregunta por fin Draco.

—No.

—Lo sabía —casi grita alegremente Draco, mucho menos tenso—. Sólo estabas con esa bruja para molestarme.

—No todo lo que hago gira a tu alrededor, Malfoy —miente Blaise.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Hay más silencio.

—Es de Italia.

Draco se queda callado. —¿Vas a irte a vivir allá?

—Tal vez.

—No me digas “tal vez” —gruñe Draco, en un tono quizá demasiado agudo.

Blaise disfruta de la angustia de Draco, porque sabe que él es la causa. Porque eso le demuestra que no está equivocado, que no se está arriesgando en vano.

—No.

Draco respira profundamente, aprieta y abre los puños.

—Te odio tanto —gruñe.

— _Ídem_ —responde Blaise.

—No voy a ir a tu boda.

—No me importa, recibirás la invitación de todas formas.

—Idiota.

Efectivamente, Blaise se siente como un tremendo idiota cuando se besan lentamente tras la puerta del estudio. Draco busca en su boca cada tesoro que está ahí esperándolo todas las veces que quiera buscar. Blaise le quita la ropa con cuidado de no arrugarla, sintiendo su piel y observándola a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. Se toman su tiempo para excitarse con besos y caricias que han compartido por más de una década. Blaise masturba a Draco mientras se prepara para lo que sabe que necesitan esta tarde.

Y se siente como el idiota más grande cuando se sienta sobre Draco y hacen el amor sobre el sillón, despacio y deliciosamente, ignorando por completo a la gente que está afuera. Son totalmente descarados ahora: ni siquiera se molestan en subir barreras de sonido. Por eso, para molestar a Blaise, Malfoy le muerde el cuello.

—No hagas eso, retardado —susurra Blaise, metiendo sus manos en el cabello de Draco mientras mueve las caderas.

—Impídemelo —es el reto de Draco . Lo vuelve a morder.

Cuando terminan Blaise lo mira con rencor, pero con una sonrisa juguetona, una combinación de gestos que con los años ha ido perfeccionando. Al vestirse se acomoda la túnica, intentando ocultar las marcas rojizas, pero no puede. (Tal vez tampoco quiere.)

Draco se está metiendo la camisa a los pantalones cuando alguien toca a la puerta ansiosamente y gira la perilla para encontrarla cerrada con seguro. Ambos voltean de golpe.

—¿Papi? —dice la voz desde afuera— Mami dijo que no estabas ocupado...

El peso antes olvidado cae sobre Blaise otra vez.

  
* * * * *

  
Si hay algún momento en el que Blaise ha sentido un mínimo dejo de culpa por los miles de momentos de adulterio con Draco, ese momento ha tenido que ver con Scorpius Malfoy. Como ahora, cuando el niño entra al estudio. Tiene siete años y todavía no sabe prácticamente nada de amor, matrimonio o sexo. Y aún así Astoria lo envía a espiarlos. Si la puerta hubiera estado abierta, la escena hubiera sido muy diferente.

Blaise tiene muchas justificaciones bastante lógicas que explican por qué este niño le afecta, pero todas ellas son igual de vergonzosas que el hecho mismo de que le afecte. Primero, es el hijo de Draco. Y se parece demasiado a Draco. Demasiado. Tiene su cabello, sus ojos, sus gestos. Cuando Blaise y Draco se conocieron, Draco era igualito a Scorpius. Bueno, no. Ese es otro punto que le afecta a Blaise. Los ojos de Scorpius se abren enormes todo el tiempo y tiene una sonrisa plagada de inocencia. Draco no fue un niño inocente, desde el principio estuvo consciente del poder sobre el mundo que le daba ser un niño rico. Scorpius ha sido criado de otra forma, en el mundo de la posguerra.

Blaise se guarda para sus adentros la razón más poderosa para que Scorpius le afecte. Y esa es que en este niño él ve un espejo de su infancia. La madre quiere a Scorpius, pero si se pudiera medir el amor, Blaise está seguro de que Draco lo quiere el doble, tal como pasó con él.

Este niño es, ha pensado alguna vez Blaise, una combinación desastrosa entre el cuerpo de Draco y la personalidad de Blaise cuando era niño. Al pobre le hubiera ido mejor al revés. Hubiera tenido más armas para enfrentarse al mundo.

—Hola Blaise —saluda Scorpius, alegremente. Para él no es raro verlos encerrados en una habitación. Dentro de unos años, tal vez reflexione y empiece a comprender que no es tan normal como a él le parece.

—Hola, Scorpius —saluda Blaise.

—¿Estaban ocupados? —pregunta el niño, mirando a uno y a otro.

—Para nada —responde Draco, como si hace diez segundos no hubiera estado subiéndose la bragueta—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Sí —Scorpius lo mira, con sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad—. Blaise, cuéntame de los dragones.

A veces Blaise se olvida que se necesitó una colaboradora aparte de Draco para darle vida al único niño al que le ha tomado cariño jamás.

  
* * * * *

  
Nada ha sido fácil desde que Draco empezó a salir con Astoria Greengrass. Antes Blaise trataba a las novias de Draco como retrasadas mentales. Si no le gustaban, hacía que por accidente descubrieran ciertos “asuntos”; si eran muy pesadas, tenían pruebas gráficas y explícitas.

Astoria Greengrass no le había gustado, pero... El problema había sido que a Draco Malfoy sí le había gustado Astoria. Era una mujer hermosa, sana, fuerte, inteligente y de buena familia. Ella lo hacía reír. Por primera vez Blaise se dio cuenta que no sabía qué hacer y eso lo exasperó. Desde ese momento supo que Astoria iba a ser la madre del heredero de Draco. Para Blaise fue un golpe duro aceptar que iba a compartir a Draco, si bien le iba. Que iba a perderlo, si no hacía nada.

Estuvo furioso por días, maldiciendo a los estúpidos padres de Draco que sólo habían tenido un estúpido hijo y necesitaban un estúpido nieto para heredar. Luego maldijo a la estúpida Astoria Greengrass que tenía que ser una estúpida mujer con todas las cualidades que Draco necesitaba para una estúpida esposa. Luego maldijo al estúpido Draco por aceptar a la estúpida Astoria. Luego llegó a tal punto de desesperación que se maldijo a sí mismo por haber nacido hombre.

Luego, le había lanzado una maldición a Draco y todo se había calmado.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Duele!

—Claro que duele, es el punto de una _maldición_.

—¿Va a traer consecuencias a largo plazo?

—Tal vez —respondió Blaise—. No sé, tendrás que perder tu valiosa tarde buscándola en algún libro de artes oscuras.

—Cuando alce mi varita, Zabini...

—Ahórrate el discurso y disfruta tu dolor, Malfoy.

Sonriendo, Blaise fue hacia la puerta, mucho más tranquilo y animado.

—Blaise —lo detuvo Draco entonces. Temiéndose lo peor, Blaise se había girado. “Va a decirme que está enamorado de ella”, pensó. “El imbécil va a dejarme por esa tarada sólo porque ella puede parir”. “Si lo hace, lo voy a castrar”.

—¿Dime?

—Estás haciendo un puto dementor de una sábana vieja.

Era denigrante pensar que lo habían ganado con sólo comparar a Astoria Greengrass con una sábana vieja.

  
* * * * *

  
Astoria se asoma por la puerta del estudio más tarde, cuando ya está oscuro y los observa sin interrumpir.

—Y entonces, y entonces —está hablando Scorpius, tan emocionado que tiene las mejillas rojas—, ¿me llevarás a conocerlos? ¿EN VIVO?

—Scorpius —interviene entonces Astoria—. No te subas a los sillones.

—Perdón, mami —dice Scorpius y se baja de un salto del sillón donde hace menos de una hora Draco y él estaban follando—. ¿Me llevas, Blaise? ¿Me llevas? —continúa el niño.

—Claro que te llevaré —responde—. Si tus padres te dan permiso.

—Sí, sí me lo dan, ¿verdad? Mami, papi...

Astoria y Draco están intercambiando una mirada que no tiene nada que ver con darle o no permiso a su hijo de ir a Rumania.

—Voy a discutirlo con tu madre y ahora te digo —dice Draco y se levanta. Va con Astoria, la toma del brazo y sale con ella antes de cerrar la puerta del estudio.

Blaise entra en pánico. No por Astoria y por Draco sino porque está solo con un niño de siete años. Joder.

—Blaise, dile a papá que ya me enseñe a volar.

—¿Qué? —¿Ese niño lo está usando como intermediario para conseguir lo que quiere?

—Anda, dile —dice Scorpius y lo mira con esos malditos ojos tan grises.

—Le diré, pero con una condición —susurra Blaise como en secreto—. Voy a ir a escuchar a ver si te darán permiso de ir a Rumania o no, pero tú tienes que quedarte aquí, quieto.

El niño lo mira, ligeramente suspicaz, pero se sienta en el sillón con la espalda recta y pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas. —Hecho —dice solemnemente.

Blaise se acerca a la puerta y murmura discretamente un hechizo para espiar. Inmediatamente escucha los susurros de Draco y Astoria.

—¿Por qué mandaste a Scorpius al estudio? Podría haber encontrado algo que no es adecuado para su edad.

—Sabía que ya habían terminado. Yo siempre sé todo lo que pasa en mi casa, Draco. No soy tan estúpida como me juzgas.

—Nunca he dicho que seas estúpida. Precisamente porque creo que eres más inteligente que eso, te reclamo.

—No pasó nada grave, ¿no?

—Ese no es el punto. El punto es que no vas a utilizar a mi hijo para molestar, ¿entiendes?

Hay silencio.

—Entonces deja de estar con tu amante en nuestra casa.

Blaise siente frío en su espalda.

—¡Tú lo invitaste, Astoria!

—Porque pensé que Pansy...

—Ah, lo de Pansy —dice Draco—. Ya puedes dejar de jugar a buscarle novia, está comprometido.

Astoria suelta un jadeo, sorprendida.

—Pero te entiendo. Si no quiero que mi hijo me vea, no debo hacerlo frente a su nariz —Astoria ha ganado un punto a su favor. Mierda.

—O de la mía —intenta Astoria, a ver si hay más suerte.

—Tú no puedes quejarte, Astoria. Aceptaste.

Blaise escucha cómo Draco regresa, así que termina el hechizo y va con Scorpius, quien aparentemente ha permanecido quieto y con la vista al frente.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunta el niño, ansioso.

Draco entra en ese momento y evita que Blaise le mienta al niño.

—Todo está acordado, Scorpius. Iremos a Rumania.

—¿Y tú vendrás? ¡Qué bien! —Scorpius se sube al sillón de nuevo y empieza a saltar.

Blaise también tiene ganas de saltar, pero no tiene siete años.

  
* * * * *

  
 _Si no tienes la actitud Slytherin,  
nos encontrarás detestables;  
huirás o intentarás un ataque.  
Somos Slytherins.  
Si no eres como nosotros  
jamás nos comprenderás._

  
* * * * *

  
Planean el viaje tan rápido como les es posible a dos hombres de negocios que tienen que sincronizar sus agendas. Draco pasará un mes muy ocupado resolviendo todos sus pendientes para poder viajar tranquilamente. Blaise hace lo mismo, pero al doble, pues dos viajes en tan poco tiempo le quitan mucho tiempo para sus asuntos En sus ratos libres, se encuentran para discutir cosas sobre el viaje, o ese es el pretexto que dan.

Hoy, Blaise va a buscar a Draco a su oficina del Ministerio para ir a almorzar. La oficina de Draco está en un pasillo vacío que da a otro pasillo vacío. Todas las puertas están cerradas y no hay ruido. Así son los pasillos de finanzas en el ministerio: abandonados y aburridos. Apenas va a tocar la puerta cuando escucha los gritos de una voz que echa humos. Blaise la reconoce casi inmediatamente: es Potter. Se queda escuchando.

—Eres increíble, Malfoy. Estás totalmente zafado, ¿pusiste atención a algo de lo que dije?

—Tal vez —responde la voz de Malfoy desde adentro, sin mucho interés.

—Esto es importante, ¿podrías dejar de hacerte el idiota y ponerme atención?

—Tú eres el que me necesita, Potter, un poco de respeto.

—Está bien —suspira Potter—. Está bien —baja la voz—. Vine aquí con mucho respeto, pero me sacaste de mis casillas. Pensé que ya habíamos resuelto nuestras diferencias.

—Nuestras diferencias no se pueden resolver, Potter.

—Basta. Silencio. Mira, todo lo que necesito es que te encargues de revisar el balance del Departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos y demuestres que fue alterado.

—Si ya sabes que fue alterado, ¿para qué pierdo mi tiempo? —juega Draco. Blaise sonríe.

—¡Porque tiene que demostrarse que fue alterado! —grita Potter de nuevo.

—Una vez más, regresamos al punto de que me necesitas...

—Está bien, basta. Puedo pedírselo a cualquier otro.

—Claro, cualquier otro de los contadores del Ministerio, que adoran al lamebotas que es jefe del Departamento de juegos y deportes, ¿no?

Potter resopla, patea el piso, golpea algo. —Malfoy, por primera vez el que seas un cabrón antisocial le va a ser de ayuda al mundo, ¿podrías por favor demostrar que hay algo turbio en todo esto para que yo pueda hacer mi trabajo?

—Vaya, Potter, cuando intentas ser amable hasta pareces menos troglodita.

—Malfoy —gruñe Potter—. Olvídalo, de verdad le voy a decir a alguien más.

—Adelante, inténtalo, por mí no hay problema —la voz de Draco suena a risas, no tiene que verlo para saber—. Aunque... no hay otro contador que haya ido en Slytherin.

—¿Y eso qué? —grita Potter muy agudo, al borde de un ataque.

—Tú sabes qué. Sabes muy bien que para probar que aquí hay fraude uno tiene que saltarse algunas barreras de... pudor.

Potter no responde, lo que quiere decir que sí lo sabía. Tras la puerta, Blaise imagina que se está mordiendo los labios mientras aprieta los puños. Es tan... gryffindor.

—Deja esos papeles ahí, Potter, y déjame solo que tu presencia ya me está dando jaqueca.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso es un si... me da la gana.

—Ay, esto es _suficiente_.

Potter sale de la oficina dando el portazo de su vida. Enseguida se encuentra a Blaise, pero lo mira como si no lo conociera. De hecho no lo conoce.

—Con permiso —es todo lo que dice Potter y pasa de largo furioso.

Blaise rueda los ojos. Nunca hay más que un saludo. Pasan los años y él sigue sin encontrar un tema de conversación interesante que sea útil con los gryffindors, especialmente con Potter. ¿Qué podría decirle? “Hola, yo soy el que folla con Malfoy en lugar de su esposa. ¿Tú tienes amantes o prefieres serle fiel a la comadreja hembra?”. Fuera del grupo de Slytherins, Blaise no puede pensar en muchas personas que pudieran reírse de ese comentario. Con lo bueno que es.

Entra en la oficina de Draco y lo encuentra sonriendo, como lo imaginaba.

—¿Ese eras tú haciendo rabiar a Potter, _otra vez_?

—¿Ese eras tú haciendo una pregunta tonta?

—¿Ese eras tú tratando de evitar que me burle de tu obsesión con joder a Potter?

—¿Ese eras tú fingiendo que no sabes que al que quiero joderme es a ti?

¿Ese había sido Draco ganándose otro punto con Blaise? Mierda.

—Ya sabes que yo creo que tus problemas con Potter se arreglarían si te lo follaras —susurra Blaise mientras se sienta cómodamente sobre el regazo Draco.

—Sabes que estoy en pro del adulterio y de la sodomía, mi dilema es, ¿hacerlo frente a la comadrejilla y su descendencia, o a solas? —se burla Draco.

—Frente a ellos, con público es más caliente —dice Blaise, besando suavemente el cuello de Draco—. Tal vez podrías invitarla a participar.

—Uy sí, muero de ganas. Lo haré hoy mismo —ríe Draco, mientras acaricia la cintura de Blaise—. ¿No íbamos a ir a almorzar?

—Cambio de planes, me excitó escucharte gruñón y soberbio.

—A ti te excito en cualquier presentación.

—Mmm, no, odio tu presentación mañanera, te pones insoportable cuando acabas de despertar.

—Adoras que sea insoportable.

—No soporto que seas adorable.

El gryffindor idiota abre la puerta.

—Escucha, Malfoy, tienes razón con lo del respe... to.

 

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=30281>  



	3. Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde) Por Regan

  
[Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde)](viewstory.php?sid=30281) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: Somos Slytherins. Somos serpientes. Tenemos mala fama. Somos ególatras, amorales, convenencieros y desleales.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy  
Géneros:  Drama, General  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 21744 Lecturas: 2590  
Publicado: 16/01/09 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Tercera parte por Regan

  


Ay, la relación con Potter. Blaise ha sido testigo de cada etapa. En más de un aspecto Potter fue el eje de la vida de Draco. Blaise había sido testigo de la etapa “voy a ser amigo de Potter porque así deben ser las cosas” que duró toda la infancia de Draco hasta los once años, cuando su fantasía chocó contra la realidad. Luego, presenció la etapa “Potter es un cabrón por rechazarme, debe ser un imbécil retrasado y por lo tanto merece que intente todo para destruirlo por muy ridículos e infantiles que sean mis planes”. Cuando la guerra comenzó, vino la melancólica etapa “No sé qué hacer, lo único que sé es que no estoy del lado de Potter porque Potter mandó a mi padre a Azkaban”. Y en séptimo, Blaise presenció cada parte de la etapa “Que alguien, _quien sea_ , nos salve del Señor Tenebroso”.

Potter había hecho su parte y Draco había tenido su contribución, por la que se sentía plenamente orgulloso y con la que había evitado que su familia se hundiera.

—Y ahora Potter les hace creer que eres un héroe porque no lo reconociste cuando lo enviaron a la mansión —se burló Blaise.

—Y _soy_ un héroe —presumía Draco.

—Draco, no sé si te olvida que te conozco.

—No se me ha olvidado, desde los nueve años, Zabini —dijo Draco, alegremente.

—Eres un tarado —rió Blaise—. Pero eres un genio. La única razón por la que estás vivo y libre es porque tu comportamiento en la guerra fue demasiado ambiguo para sacar conclusiones. Obedeces al Señor Tenebroso de pronto, pero salvas a Potter cuando está en sus manos. Y luego, quieres atrapar a Potter para llevárselo como trofeo al Señor Tenebroso y al siguiente minuto evitas que Goyle se lo cargue.

—Shhh —Draco estaba radiante, con su sonrisa de la etapa “se acabó la guerra y por fin puedo decir que tengo un futuro por delante”—. No divulgues esa parte, estoy esperando que Potter se la cuente al Profeta para resarcir mi honor.

—Ay Draco —Blaise intentó que no se le salieran las carcajadas, pero falló—. Sí que eres un héroe.

—¿Soy tu héroe? —Draco hizo un gesto dramático y se tiró sobre Blaise, que estaba en su cama, desnudo.

—Sí, eres mi héroe —Blaise rueda los ojos y se gira para quedar arriba de él—. Ahora, deja de sonar como un puto gryffindor, que me asustas.

—¿Yo te asusto? —juega Draco— ¿Y... _Voldemort_ te calentaba?

—Uy sí, tenía un trasero de miedo.

Ambos se carcajean.

—Pues a mí me daba más miedo de frente.

—¿Yo te doy miedo de frente?

—No, pero me gustas más por atrás.

—Voy a darte por atrás, Malfoy.

—Esperaba que lo propusieras.

Se respira el ambiente del fin de la guerra y el brillo de la esperanza. Pero esos fueron los buenos tiempos, merecidos luego del terror que ambos habían vivido.

  
* * * * *

  
—¿Qué _diablos_ está pasando aquí? —grita Potter, mientras pone cara de pescado.

Con un gesto de hastío, Blaise se separa de Draco, se levanta y se sienta en el escritorio maldiciendo a los gryffindors estúpidos a los que no les enseñaron que se deben tocar las puertas antes de entrar. Tras acomodarse en el escritorio nota todo muy callado. Eso es porque Potter está concentrado en respirar mientras que Draco se está acomodando la túnica con un gesto de desinterés en el rostro.

—¿Qué cosa con el respeto, Potter?

—Que... yo...

—Qué habilidad de palabra.

—Cállate Malfoy, tú... él... ¿q-qué?

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres la versión explícita o la censurada?

—¿C-cómo...? —lucha para recuperar sus palabras— ¿Cómo puedes engañar a tu esposa de esta manera, Malfoy? ¡Tienes una familia! ¡No tienes derecho a destruir una familia! ¡Ellos te necesitan!

Draco y Blaise intercambian una mirada, inexpresivos.

—No voy a darte explicaciones a ti Potter.

—Pero, Malfoy... —Potter sigue con cara de pescado— esto es... repugnante, ¿cómo puedes? Jamás lo imaginé de ti.

—Oh, diantres —Draco recarga el codo en la mesa y su cabeza en la palma de su mano—, Potter, estás decepcionado de mí. Esto seguro que esto arruinará la amistad de tantos años que tenemos. Oh, espera, no la tenemos. Qué bien, así no se arruinará nada.

—Creí que eras diferente —dice Potter y ahora su cara de pescado cambia por una cara de héroe intentando ayudar a los desvalidos—. Creí que si eras un gilipollas para todo lo demás, por lo menos sí te interesaba tu familia.

Golpe bajo. Blaise mira a Draco, preocupado por su reacción. Efectivamente, su familia es lo único que le importa a Draco. Después de todo, es el lema de los Malfoy: “ _progenies et finem_ ”, el linaje y los objetivos. Draco haría lo que fuera por su familia y lo ha demostrado. Potter parece no conocerlo cuando le reclama esa estupidez. Una vez más Blaise está convencido: no lo conoce.

—No te metas con mi familia, Potter. ¿Hablabas del respeto? Pues respeta la forma en que yo resuelvo mis asuntos.

—¡No le puedes llamar “resolver” a... _esto_!

—Puedo llamarle como me de la gana. Para mí no es un problema.

—Para ti no, pero tienes un hijo, Malfoy, una esposa...

—Y a ellos —dice finalmente Draco, apretando los dientes— no les falta ni les faltará nada jamás. Ahora lárgate si todavía quieres que te ayude con la estupidez del fraude.

—No voy a recibir ayuda de alguien como tú.

—Pues no la recibas —Draco agita su varita y los documentos que estaban en su escritorio vuelan hacia Potter.

—No voy a dejar pasar esto, Malfoy...

—Ya, no me digas, déjame adivinar. ¿Le vas a decir a Astoria?

Potter se mantiene callado y rígido, con los papeles bien sujetos entre sus brazos.

—Tal vez lo haga.

Draco no puede evitar reírse.

—¿Tú crees que yo también elegí una esposa estúpida? —pregunta e insulta a la vez.

—¿Qué...? —demasiada información para que Potter la procese.

—Ella lo supo desde el principio, genio. Si lo pones en evidencia frente a ella lo único que te ganarás será un crucio por el culo, que buena falta te hace. Ahora lárgate, Potter, estoy ocupado.

Es hasta ese momento, en el que ve que con Draco la batalla está perdida, que Harry se gira hacia Blaise y lo mira con un odio arrobador. La mirada dice: Destructor de familias, sucio, inmoral.

“Estás mal, Potter”, piensa Blaise. “No soy inmoral”, porque inmoral significa ir contra la moral a pesar de conocerla. “Soy amoral”, porque con los años Blaise ha ido perdiendo el sentido de la moral y ha ido dejando de seguirla si no le conviene; si le impide hacer las cosas que lo hacen feliz sólo porque algunos consideran que están mal. Si yo estoy bien, no puede ser “malo”.

Potter sigue mirándolo fijamente. Blaise sonríe suavemente. Potter se indigna y se va.

Draco resopla y maldice por lo bajo.

—¿Quién se cree? ¿El consejero matrimonial del siglo? Que vaya y aconseje a su...

—¿Ya sabe? —interrumpe Blaise.

—¿Qué cosa? —gruñe Draco.

—Que fuimos nosotros los que le salvamos la vida a su cría.

—No. Lo estaba guardando para un momento escabroso de esos que abundan con Potter.

—¿Este momento te parece lo suficientemente escabroso?

Draco se masajea el puente de la nariz. —Puede causarnos _algunos_ problemas si esparece el rumor.

—Estamos en una situación suficientemente escabrosa, entonces.

—No tanto como para saltarnos el almuerzo.

  
* * * * *

  
En la escala del uno al mal, los malos tiempos fueron muy malos. El padre de Blaise murió a mediados de quinto y Draco se metió en el peor de los problemas al final de ese mismo año. Blaise jamás se sintió tan desamparado como en el momento en que Lucius fue a parar a Azkaban y a Draco se le encomendó la misión suicida.

—No puedo creerte, no es cierto. —Draco se dio la vuelta y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos—. Dime que no es cierto, Draco, dime que no te dijo que debes matar a Dumbledore.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Pero... —a Blaise se le fue la voz y las palabras.

—Y desde este momento te lo advierto, Zabini. Frente a los chicos tú no sabes nada, no crees que tenga una misión, si puedes búrlate cada vez que se hable del Lord.

—Pero...

—Tú mantente alejado.

—No me vengas con complejo de gryffindor protector, idiota.

—No me vengas con eso tú, idiota —rebatió Draco—. Necesito que me ayudes con esto y para eso necesito que lo demás no sepan y no lo arruinen. Ayúdame a pensar, Blaise. Ayúdame.

Y Blaise lo ayudó, en todo lo que pudo, siempre que pudo, siempre desde las sombras.

—Si pasa, si nos descubren o... o algo... tú te salvarás —decía Draco—, porque tú no tienes la marca. Ni un lado ni otro puede reclamarte, aunque tu padre se haya unido a los mortífagos tú no tienes la marca.

—Pero el Se-señor Tenebroso...

—A él le dan igual los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Lo mío fue una venganza personal por lo de mi padre. Escúchame, Blaise, Voldemort está pensando en otras cosas, en otras personas, no en ti. Aprovecha que no te tiene en la mira, que no te tienen en la mira ni él ni los del otro bando.

—De acuerdo... —intentaba calmarse Blaise, sujetándose de la fuerza de Draco.

—Tú eres neutral y si nosotros estamos en peligro, tú podrás ayudarnos y nadie sabrá de dónde ha venido el golpe.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Tienes que sobrevivir a todo esto, Blaise, y tienes que ayudarme a sobrevivir.

—Lo sé. Lo haré.

El sexto año fue terrible.

—¡No se me ocurre nada más, Draco, no se me ocurre nada más!

—¡Tienes que pensar! —había gritado Draco, pero Blaise sólo podía pensar que su padre estaba muerto, que Lucius, su protector, estaba en Azkaban y Narcisa, que tanto lo apreciaba, estaban en un peligro inminente. Si Dumbledore no estaba muerto para fin de año, Draco sí lo iba a estar. Draco muerto.

—¡No puedo pensar en nada más! ¡No sé qué vamos a hacer!

Esa tarde había sido la primera vez que Draco Malfoy había llorado de verdadera desesperación, en el baño de Myrtle. “¡Nadie puede ayudarme!” Esa tarde Harry Potter lo había atacado y lo había dejado desangrándose en el piso. Esa tarde también fue la primera que Blaise lloró de puro terror. Se sintió, por primera vez, completamente solo contra el mundo, sin su padre, sin Lucius, sin Draco. Sin nadie. “Los malos nos atacan, los buenos nos atacan, ¿dónde quedamos nosotros?” No le dijo a nadie que había llorado, ni a Draco. Al siguiente día ya había desarrollado otro plan.

  
* * * * *

  
Tal y como lo esperaba, pasa una semana y Potter no responde a la lechuza que le envió, en la que le pedía hablar seriamente del “asunto con el que se habían tropezado”. El pobre imbécil seguro sigue rumiando en sus reflexiones sobre el matrimonio y la fidelidad. El maldito siempre ha juzgado con pocas pruebas, basándose en sus viscerales instintos. Eso lo salvó durante la guerra y no ha cambiado sus malos hábitos.

Blaise decide recorrer a una herramienta segura.

—Blaise, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?

Tras ser presentado por un elfo, Narcisa lo recibe en la amplia sala de estar, con una sonrisa en su rostro que nunca envejece (probablemente por algún encantamiento). Antes de que el padre de Blaise muriera, usó lo que los Malfoy le debían para garantizar en una promesa inquebrantable que si algo le pasara, ellos cuidarían de Blaise. Desde entonces, los Malfoy fueron sus protectores y lo llevaron de la mano a la independencia que ahora tiene. Lucius lo guió paso a paso en el mundo de los negocios y ahora vive en su retiro, tranquilo porque sabe que si Draco llegara a destruir un galeón, Blaise haría que aparecieran dos. Narcisa, por su parte, lo ayudó a volverse más seguro de sí mismo.

Porque Narcisa Malfoy simple y llanamente adora a Blaise y por eso le puso los obstáculos más duros y dolorosos que pudo diseñar antes de aceptar que sería parte constante de la vida de su hijo. Blaise no olvida ninguna de ellas. De hecho al recordarlas se siente con más derecho, si cabe, de estar con Draco.

—Perfectamente Narcisa. Quería hablar con Lucius y contigo para que sean los primeros en saber...

—¿Te comprometes, al fin? —pregunta Narcisa, calmada. Como si no supiera nada.

—Sí, al fin.

—Me alegra mucho por ti, Blaise. Espero que todo marche bien.

—Gracias, Narcisa.

—Lucius está descansando en este momento y preferiría no interrumpirlo. ¿Te molesta si soy yo misma quien le de la noticia después?

—En lo absoluto, me parece mejor incluso.

En muchos aspectos Lucius Malfoy no lo trata diferente de como trata al resto de los amigos de Draco. Ignora felizmente el hecho de que su hijo se desvía para otro lado y que Blaise es su cómplice. Cuando iban en Hogwarts Lucius invitaba a Blaise a quedarse en la mansión cada verano, pues Angelo y él se habían hecho de una amistad. También ignoró felizmente la ocasión del primer beso gay de Blaise (mas no el de Draco), los juegos orales que se hacían en los baños de la mansión y la noche que Blaise perdió la virginidad. Todo lo sabe, pero lo pasa de largo.

—Se pondrá muy feliz, ha estado esperando este momento hace años. En verdad desea entregar al hijo de Ángelo para que forme su propia familia...

—Sí... —sonríe Blaise, con cierta melancolía. Enseguida recuerda la verdadera razón por la que está ahí. Pero Narcisa es más rápida que él.

—No he visto a Draco estas semanas, ¿ocupados?

—Algo, planeamos un viaje a Rumania con el niño. Con Scorpius.

—Ah, ¿en serio? Me alegra que saquen a mi nieto, pasa mucho tiempo encerrado en esa mansión que tienen... ¿Y Astoria? —pregunta, con cierta complicidad.

—Tan encantadora como siempre.

—¿Los otros chicos?

—Millicent y Gregory al fin decidieron tener hijos.

—Oh —Narcisa alza levemente las cejas—. Astuta decisión.

Una vez que tiene toda la información del mundo exterior de manos de Blaise, Narcisa entrecierra los ojos. —¿A qué veniste?

—Necesito hablar discretamente con Harry Potter.

Narcisa le examina el rostro cuidadosamente. —¿Qué ocurrió?

Blaise alza la mirada hacia la chimenea. —Tiene una impresión errónea de mi relación con Draco.

—Ya veo.

A Blaise no se le olvida que esta tranquila mujer, ya entrada en años, fue pieza clave en la batalla final. Y sinceramente, espera que a Harry Potter tampoco se le olvide.

  
* * * * *

  
La noche de la batalla de Hogwarts Blaise estaba aterrado. Y quién no lo estaría con Voldemort amenazándolos de muerte si no entregaban al Niño Que Vivió. Pansy había protestado al instante y había sugerido, con toda lógica, que simplemente entregaran a Potter de una vez, después de todo lo tenían ahí enfrente y él era el problema. Por una persona Voldemort podía haberse cargado a la escuela entera. Pero no, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y (un poco más reticentemente) Ravenclaws formaron una barrera al rededor de Potter, con las varitas alzadas y mirándolos como si ellos tuvieran realmente la culpa de todo. Claro, era tan fácil culpar al Slytherin de intentar ver el asunto objetivamente.

Slytherin sí que había tenido que ver con que el lado del “bien” hubiera ganado aquella noche. Slytherin les había regalado su famosa “unión de casas” (de las otras), porque la “unión” sólo es posible si se tiene un enemigo en común. Slytherin fue el chivo expiatorio.

Blaise se había mantenido callado pero, como el resto de los de Slytherin (y, no había que olvidar, muchos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs e incluso Gryffindors), se había abstenido de entrar en batalla y se había retirado para refugiarse. Como el resto de los Slytherins él tenía alguien importante afuera, en esa batalla, dando la vida. Si defender Hogwarts significaba luchar contra Draco, Blaise hubiera dejado que se destruyeran mil Hogwarts.

—Vas a quedarte aquí en el castillo —le había ordenado Draco cuando la batalla había comenzado—. Y vas a buscar un lugar seguro.

—Si yo me quedo aquí, tú también te quedas aquí.

—No —chilló Draco—. Yo necesito entregar a Potter. _Necesito_ asegurarme de que mi familia estará a salvo.

Blaise lo había mirado, rogándole que no fuera sin palabras.

—Blaise... —Draco lo había mirado fijamente—. Quiero que sobrevivas.

—Lo haré —había prometido Blaise—. Lo haré y tú también. Tienes que regresar, Malfoy.

—Voy a regresar —había afirmado Draco—. Mis padres están en algún lugar, ahí afuera, Blaise. Y mi madre está desarmada por culpa del imbécil de Potter. Necesito hacer algo. Yo...

—Lo sé, “ _Progenies et finem_ ”. Pero si no vuelves... si no vuelves Draco Malfoy, voy a usar la magia más oscura que exista para revivirte y torturarte de las formas más dolorosas que se me ocurran, que te quede claro —Draco había sonreído—. No estoy bromeando, Malfoy.

Blaise había pasado las horas más desesperantes de su vida atrapado en una mazmorra segura, esperando, contando los minutos que pasaban sin que Draco volviera. “No volverá”, había concluído cuando los ruidos en el castillo habían disminuido y Draco no estaba. “No volverá”. Si alguna vez Blaise había perdido las ganas de vivir, había sido en esos momentos.

Pero Draco volvió. Oliendo a cenizas y a maldición y a muerte. Draco volvió. Volvió. Draco lo protegió, como a su padre o a su madre, y volvió. Volvió por él. Volvió para él.

Maldición, aunque hubiera sido gracias al iluso de Potter, aunque Crabbe hubiera caído en el proceso, Blaise tenía a Draco a su lado y eso valía lo que fuera. Lo que fuera.

 

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=30281>  



	4. Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde) Por Regan

  
[Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde)](viewstory.php?sid=30281) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: Somos Slytherins. Somos serpientes. Tenemos mala fama. Somos ególatras, amorales, convenencieros y desleales.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy  
Géneros:  Drama, General  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 21744 Lecturas: 2590  
Publicado: 16/01/09 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Capítulo 4 por Regan

  


“O tal vez en Slytherin”, dijo el sombrero, “harás verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta usa cualquier medio para lograr sus fines”. Efectivamente, Blaise hizo a sus verdaderos amigos en Slytherin y una de esas amigas es indudablemente Narcisa Malfoy. Por la red flu, Potter se niega rotundamente a ir a la mansión Malfoy. Eso, hasta que Narcisa le recuerda que de no ser por ella él estaría bajo capas de tierra del bosque prohibido desde hace años.

—Está bien —dice Potter, siempre con su sentido del honor a flote, y aparece por la chimenea un minuto después. Blaise sonríe—. ¿Y bien? —dice Potter, enfurruñado como adolescente hormonal.

—Y bien, me retiro —dice Narcisa y camina pacíficamente hacia la puerta de la sala, que cierra con seguro. La chimenea se bloquea también.

—¿Qué? —a Potter casi le da un infarto. Saca su varita y voltea hacia Blaise dispuesto a desarmarlo. Blaise alza las manos para demostrarle que no está armado. No con varitas.

—Buenas tardes, Potter, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Hasta ahora estaba bien, pero empieza a ponerse mal —responde Potter—. ¿Qué quieres...?

—Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, mucho gusto señor Potter —Blaise ni siquiera se molesta en extender la mano a modo de saludo. El día que Potter rechazó la mano de Draco rechazó las manos de muchos Slytherins.

—Ya te conozco, no te hagas el estúpido, tú eres el de la oficina de Malfoy.

—Perdona que te contradiga en tu ignorancia, Potter, pero eso no es conocerme.

Blaise se levanta del sillón y camina. Se detiene frente a Potter, perfectamente ergido.

—Yo creo que sí lo es. Eres el... amante de Malfoy.

—Lo soy —admite Blaise, con su usual ligereza. Eso parece afectar demasiado a Potter.

—Están enfermos, ¿cómo pueden...?

—No te traje aquí para discutir qué hacemos o como lo hacemos, Potter. Cómprate una guía sexual para eso. Estoy aquí para ponerte las cosas en claro.

—¿Qué tengo que tener yo en claro? —gruñe Potter— Son unos cínicos.

—Lo que tienes que tener en claro es que no es tu asunto.

—Pero ustedes... lo que hacen... a cuántas personas deben estar dañando con... irresponsables —Potter no logra articular una oración completa, al parecer. Un genio lingüístico definitivamente no es.

—Juzgame cuando me conozcas —declara Blaise, duramente.

Potter se queda callado, con los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, hay reticencia en sus ojos. Claro, Blaise lo entiende. Cuidado si vas a confiar en un Slytherin.

—Sólo quiero que sepan que ahora que lo sé no voy a ser cómplice de _eso_ —declara firmemente.

—Sí lo serás, aunque te retuerza tus entrañas leoninas —sonríe Blaise— porque nos lo debes.

—¡Yo no les debo nada a ustedes! Si vas a sacar asuntos de la guerra...

—La guerra fue hace tantos años, Potter. Estoy hablando de algo que no pasó hace mucho.

Potter se queda callado y parece buscar en su mente qué es lo que puede deberles a estos Slytherins. Lógicamente no puede pensar en nada, porque Draco trabajó con cuidado.

—Cuando nació tu primer hijo, Potter, recibiste la alerta del secuestro que se había planeado para él y para tu mujer. También recibiste detalles sobre la trampa a la que te atraerían para deshacerse de ti.

Fue Blaise quien descubrió la conspiración para asesinar a Potter y a su familia, liderada por algunas viudas y huérfanos de mortífagos con sed de venganza. Por casualidad lo habían invitado, ya que él también había perdido a su padre en la guerra. Pero dudaba que el plan fuera a funcionar.

—Yo pensé... oh... —Potter se lleva las manos a la melena y se despeina ligeramente antes de recargarse en la chimenea.

En cuanto Blaise lo supo le contó a Draco, éste escribió la carta para Potter y Blaise trabajaró en borrar sus firma mágica de ella. Cuando las lechuzas despegaron, Draco había pagado la deuda de vida y Blaise había agradecido lo suficiente a Potter por rescatar a Draco de entre las llamas. No quisieron hacerlo público para no ser degollados por viudas y huérfanos furiosos. Habían decidido guardarlo en secreto para cuando se necesitase.

—En resumen, Potter, no somos tan malos, malosos como parecemos. A veces, hasta le hacemos bien a la gente. Ya puedes irte si lo deseas —Blaise reactiva la chimenea con un golpecito.

—No los entiendo —es lo último que dice Potter antes de desaparecer por la red flu, unos minutos de conversación superflua después.

—Porque no eres como nosotros —dice Blaise. Duda que lo haya oído. Duda que hubiera entendido esa frase de cualquier forma.

Cuando las llamas se apagan Blaise alza los ojos y deja caer la máscara de solemnidad para tronarse los dedos y soltar una risita burlona. Draco y Blaise le salvaron la vida a Harry para pagar la deuda de vida que se generó el día que Potter salvó a Draco del fuego. Por lo tanto, estaban a mano. Pero no afecta a nadie que Blaise haya usado ese pretexto para calmar a Potter. En el fondo Potter no quería decirle a nadie, ¿no?

  
* * * * *

  
Cuando finalmente se encuentran en la estación de trasladores internacionales, Draco y Blaise llevan encantamientos para ocultar las ojeras del trabajo y Scorpius está tan excitado que podría montar un hipogrifo salvaje en ese mismo instante. Su emoción por ver a los dragones en vivo en vez de disminuir ha aumentado durante este tiempo.

—¿Qué tan grandes son sus ojos, Blaise? —extiende sus manos— ¿Así? —extiende sus brazos— ¿O así?

Blaise lo mira con un aura de misterio. —No puedo decirte, ya lo descubrirás.

Eso sólo pica más la curiosidad de Scorpius.

—Sé que son “gigantezcos”, ¿pero qué tan grande es “gigantezco”?

Blaise trata de no reírse muy abiertamente. La forma de pronunciar “gigantezco” que tiene Scorpius le hace gracia.

—¿Nos vamos, entonces? —interviene Draco, cuando en el contador de su traslador quedan diez segundos.

—Oh sí —dice Scorpius y le da la mano a su padre.

Blaise y Draco toman el lápiz medio mordido que les asignaron y son succionados por el traslador. Por unos instantes Blaise recuerda a su madre, el botón, el vértigo de viajar solo, el miedo. Por varios años le tuvo fobia a los trasladores, pero ahora que es un adulto le parece ridículo.

Llegan a una cabaña en la reserva, que Blaise mandó construir especialmente para ese viaje. La cabaña está totalmente amueblada y acondicionada con todo el lujo posible. Hay cinco elfos al servicio de los amos. Y está protegida de los dragones, a pesar de estar muy cerca de su hábitat.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo —Scorpius corre a mirar por todas las ventanas—. ¿Dónde están, dónde están?

—Scorpius —llama su padre—, deja que Blaise nos explique.

—El guía que nos atenderá vendrá en dos horas. Mientras tanto, quiero que todos tengamos una buena comida porque la expedición se llevará mucha energía. Y después de comer tendrás que cambiarte, uno no va a visitar a los dragones con túnicas de viaje.

  
* * * * *

  
Mientras tanto en Inglaterra hay una mente que lleva demasiado peso encima y busca descargarlo. Pero Harry no se atreve a confesárselo a Ginny o a alguno de los Weasley, ni a Hermione. No puede. Necesita a alguien que lo haga pensar, que lo lleve a donde quiere ir, que le demuestre que la respuesta está justo ahí. Después de reflexionar sabe que la persona correcta está cerca, con las respuestas más obvias: “Volaremos, por supuesto”.

—Están mal, Luni. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Mi instinto me dice que tengo que decirlo, la esposa de Draco debe... pero les debo una y yo... No sé qué hacer, Luni. No entiendo nada. Sólo sé que está mal lo que hacen.

—Tal vez no están mal, Harry —dice Luna, mientras mira fijamente a un punto en el espacio—. Tal vez se aman.

Harry se ríe.

—¿Los Slytherins aman alguna vez, sobre su egoísmo? —pregunta, con un suspiro cansado. Todavía no asimila completamente el hecho de que Snape, por ejemplo, haya amado a su madre y por eso lo haya tratado a él como basura. Es demasiado extraño.

—¿Los Gryffindors tienen miedo alguna vez? —pregunta entonces Luna. Su pregunta parece tan sincera que descoloca a Harry. Los penetrantes ojos azules lo miran buscando la respuesta. Como si hubiera preguntado si el universo es realmente infinito, o si la gallina fue primero que el huevo.

—Sí.

—Lo imaginaba —responde Luna, con un firme asentimiento—. Esas cosas pasan con los humanos. Son criaturas muy extrañas.

  
* * * * *

  
Charlie Weasley, se presenta el pelirrojo, dragonolista. Draco y Blaise intercambian una mirada cargada de burlas que no exponen ante el hombre del que dependerán sus vidas cuando estén con los dragones. Éste lleva unos veinte años trabajando en esta reserva sin descanso y al parecer conoce por sus nombres a todos los dragones que hay en ella.

—Sean tan amables de beber esta poción, los tres. Es una poción de camuflaje. Los protegerá de los instintos de los dragones, quienes los considerarán como parte de su hábitat.

—¿Qué tan _cerca_ de ellos estaremos? —pregunta Draco, ligeramente suspicaz por la presencia del Weasley, principalmente.

—¿Sí, qué tan cerca? —pregunta Scorpius, emocionado.

—A una distancia prudente.

Scorpius parece un poco decepcionado. Draco respira aliviado. Blaise sonríe por dentro, porque todo este viaje lo planeó él y ya ha pedido pruebas contundentes de que no será peligroso estar con los dragones. Ni que fuera un estúpido suicida.

El ambiente salvaje y sucio y totalmente _prosaico_ , vale la pena. Mucho. Especialmente la cara de Scorpius, que en privado le provocará muchas carcajadas a Blaise. (En público no. Lo haría, pero por una vez aprecia un poco a este niño.)

—No puedo creerlo —sigue diciendo Scorpius, después de dos horas y ya casi sin voz, de los gritos que ha dado libremente.

Un dragón pequeño, como de un metro pasa caminando frente a ellos.

—¡Es un dragón bebé! —Scorpius abre la boca, emocionado.

—Ese es... —el pelirrojo frunce el gesto—. Es su dragón, señor Zabini.

Blaise sonríe abiertamente. —Mira Scorpius, ese es Harry Potter.

Draco se aclara la garganta y se lleva la mano a la nariz como para quitarse el polvo. Blaise sabe que está sonriendo.

—¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Sí, sí puedes —responde Charlie—. A esta edad no son particularmente peligrosos.

—¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Puede volar?

—Tiene apenas un mes, y aún no puede volar. Sus alas no estarán lo suficientemente fuertes hasta...

—...los seis meses, lo sé —Scorpius rueda los ojos—. Lo leí en un libro que me dio mi padre.

El pelirrojo parece sorprendido de que un niño de siete años lea. Mentalmente Blaise pone los ojos en blanco. Eso explica muchas cosas sobre los Weasley.

—Qué lástima —dice Scorpius, mientras acaricia las escamas del dragón—. Comenzará a sacar fuego hasta los seis meses.

—Así es —confirma Weasley, todavía sorprendido.

—Es bastante inútil, entonces —concluye Scorpius, arrugando la nariz y la boca, en otro gesto heredado de Draco.

Weasley parece molesto porque un niño acaba de insultar a su dragón bebé. —No es completamente inútil, puede...

—Sé lo que puede hacer, pero no hace nada entretenido. ¿Seguimos? —Scorpius se adelanta a todos, dejando a Weasley anonadado y rígido. El pelirrojo voltea hacia los dos adultos que van con él y les lanza una mirada desaprovadora. Como si estuvieran malcriando al niño sólo por dejarlo expresar su opinión. Blaise alza una ceja.

—¿Algún problema?

Weasley aprieta los puños y se traga su orgullo. Blaise piensa que sería divertido verlo ahogarse con él. Luego, sigue haciendo de guía de turistas del patrocinador de esta reserva.

Por encima de sus cabezas vuela una sombra que lo cubre todo, un rugido musical abraza el ambiente. Los cuatro alzan la vista y el corazón de Blaise se acelera, regalándole una sensación de calidez y pertenencia. Al fin.

Menos expresiva que las del niño es las reacción de Draco, quien se detiene con la espalda erguida, el cuello inclinado, los ojos levantados y una mano en el pecho como por accidente.

—Un galés verde —informa Charlie, mirando de reojo al niño.

Blaise puede oír las palabras de un Draco de nueve años en su cabeza.

 _“En principio el Galés es un dragón pacífico. Sus escamas son verdes y turquesas para armonizar con la hierba de su región natal y confundirse con ella. Su rugido es sumamente melodioso y su fuego es expulsado en chorros finos pero letales. Nunca ataca primero y rehuye a los humanos con discreción, pero es el dragón más peligroso si se siente amenazado o directamente le atacan. La mayoría de las veces consigue que le dejen en paz y respeten su forma de vida, manteniendo su fortaleza; y por lo tanto....”_

—...su belleza.

Si Blaise fuera Hufflepuff estaría llorando y no sonriendo. Delante de él, Scorpius recitó en voz alta y de memoria el párrafo de ese viejo libro de cuero que Lucius le regaló a Draco de niño. El mismo libro que Draco compartió con Blaise el día que se habían conocido.

A su lado, Draco ha susurrado las mismas líneas, con voz casi imperceptible y apenas moviendo los labios.

No hay palabras.

  
* * * * *

  
Blaise le ordenó a los elfos que pusieran un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños infantil en la cena de Scorpius. Por lo tanto, después de bañarse y cenar, el pequeño rubio cae rendido, víctima en parte del natural cansancio y en parte de la poción. Draco levita al niño hasta su habitación.

— _Lumus transfero_ —susurra Blaise y una pequeña luz pasa de su varita hasta un portaluz que hay en el buró. No comenta nada sobre el miedo a la oscuridad que ha desarrollado Scorpius. Está seguro de que se le pasará.

Cierran la puerta y se dirigen en silencio a la habitación que compartirán a pesar de que haya dos preparadas.

Draco y Blaise se van a los extremos de la cama y empiezan a quitarse la ropa para dejarla a un lado, donde los elfos la recogerán. Blaise es el primero en alzar las sábanas y meterse. Todos sus músculos duelen, por la actividad física, pero se ha tomado una poción para eso y sabe que pronto pasará. Acomoda la espalda bien recta sobre la cama y la cabeza en la almohada. La verdad es que está rendido.

— _Odio_ cuando haces cosas emocionales —gruñe Draco, cuando se acuesta a su lado.

—¿De qué hablas? —finge Blaise.

—No te hagas el estúpido. ¿Un galés verde?

—No es mi culpa que apareciera... repentinamente... en la reserva —murmura Blaise, entre bostezos.

—Ah, sí, fue un milagro de la naturaleza.

Draco empuja a Blaise bajo las sábanas y éste le devuelve el golpe sin ganas. ¿Por qué Draco todavía tiene energías?

—¿Qué tan cansado estás, Zabini?

—Cansado del tipo “chúpamela”.

—¿En serio? Bueno, lástima, no tengo ganas —sonríe Draco, alzando las sábanas y metiéndose hasta sus piernas.

—Idiota.

—Cállate o te muerdo.

Blaise no mueve un dedo pero disfruta mucho al sentir la piel de Draco, sus manos frías sosteniendo sus piernas, su boca succionándolo, volviéndolo loco. Recibir placer y darlo casi incidentalmente.

* * * * *

Al otro día Blaise despierta sin ganas de levantarse y encuentra a Draco profundamente dormido a su lado. Decide no despertarlo, para no provocar su mal humor principalmente. Se queda en la cama, quejándose un rato por tener que levantarse y después de vestirse va hacia el comedor, donde encuentra a Scorpius sentado a la mesa, bañado y arreglado como pocos niños de siete años han aprendido a hacer. Es un Malfoy.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunta Blaise por curiosear, porque Scorpius está muy encorvado ocultando algo.

—Cuaderno —responde Scorpius, distraído.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Escribo.

—¿En serio? —Blaise se inclina para tratar de leer. Le sorprende no encontrarse con la letra difícil de un niño de siete años sino con una caligrafía esforzada y limpia. Un Malfoy, se recuerda.— ¿Sobre qué escribes?

—Sobre lo que me pasa, lo que veo.

—¿Sobre los dragones?

—Sip.

Blaise hace una mueca que podría parecer una sonrisa pero no lo es exactamente. Hay algo en su interior que se revuelve. Nuevamente ve en Scorpius la inocencia de su propia infancia.

—Scorpius...

—¿Dime Blaise? —el niño levanta la vista.

—No le digas a nadie, pero te voy a enseñar un encantamiento muy complicado para que sólo tú puedas leer lo que escribas en este cuaderno, ¿qué te parece?

—¿En serio? —Scorpius abre los ojos grande— ¡Genial!

Y así, Blaise evita que el niño se tropiece con los errores causados por la excesiva confianza en el mundo, por la inocencia que turba nuestros primeros años. Blaise conoció esos errores bien y tuvo que enfrentarlos todo un año a solas, antes de que Draco decidiera ser su amigo en Hogwarts.

Justo después de que hace el conjuro de protección junto con Scorpius, Draco aparece, radiante como si hubiera dormido toda la noche (Blaise sospecha de un encantamiento). Los tres desayunan juntos en silencio.

Pasarán unos días más en la reserva. Después, Blaise viajará a Italia para conocer a su prometida. Todavía no sabe si Draco lo acompañará.

 

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=30281>  



	5. Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde) Por Regan

  
[Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde)](viewstory.php?sid=30281) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: Somos Slytherins. Somos serpientes. Tenemos mala fama. Somos ególatras, amorales, convenencieros y desleales.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy  
Géneros:  Drama, General  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 21744 Lecturas: 2590  
Publicado: 16/01/09 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Quinta parte por Regan

  


Este tiempo Blaise ha estado investigando el nombre de la mujer que eligió su abuela. No sólo la ascendencia, que es de sangre tan pura como pocas, sino más bien sobre ella específicamente. Indaga sobre su personalidad, sus gustos, sus afiliaciones, su historia personal. Investiga si ha tenido parejas antes, cuándo, cómo, por qué. Investiga cada detalle de su temperamento. Resulta que es una mujer inteligente e independiente, que tiene especialización en encantamientos y se entrenó como medimaga recientemente. En otras palabras, la mujer no es estúpida. Blaise calcula que hubiera sido una Ravenclaw facilmente y eso le agrada. Los Ravenclaw suelen saber lo que les conviene y tienden a ser afines a los Slytherin.

Después de meditarlo, decide que con esa mujer tratará con la verdad. Mayormente.

—Soy homosexual —confiesa al tenerla frente a frente.

—Eso explica el matrimonio arreglado —asiente ella—. Era eso o que tenías un oscuro pasado. Había llegado a pensar que eras un exconvicto.

A Blaise le sorprende que se lo tome con tan buen humor.

—No lo soy, simplemente no me atraen las mujeres y decidí optar por esta vía.

—Está bien. Yo decidí optar por esta vía porque no envuelve muchos sentimientos y es rápida. Y en este momento de mi vida no tengo mucho tiempo para probar a ver si hay suerte y encuentro al verdadero amor.

Esas razones le agradan a Blaise. Un punto a favor.

—Está bien, porque quiero que quede claro que no voy a enamorarme de ti.

—Eso nadie te lo garantiza —sonríe ella.

Blaise rueda los ojos. —Es en serio, no soy heterosexual. No me gustan las mujeres en lo más mínimo.

—No pretendo “gustarte” físicamente. Pero gustar no es lo mismo que enamorarse.

—Uno no puede enamorarse de alguien si no le gusta —dice Blaise. ¿Cómo podrían funcionar las cosas de otro modo?

—Bueno —sonríe ella—, si esa es tu forma de verlo, te concedo que tienes razón. No vas a enamorarte de mí.

—Muy bien. En fin, yo necesito una esposa para tener un heredero. Se supone que tú puedes darme eso. ¿Tú necesitas un marido porque...?

—No _necesito_ un “marido”, per se. Soy una persona independiente, pero soy hija única y heredera universal de mis padres. Y si te soy sincera, yo soy medimaga, no economista y una vez que mis padres me suelten la herencia no tengo mucha idea de qué voy a hacer con ella.

—¿Estás dispuesta a darme un hijo solo por eso? —hay algo mal ahí, a Blaise le suena demasiado fácil.

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy dispuesta a darte un hijo porque quiero tener un hijo. Y tú me pareces un buen candidato para padre.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo soy?

—Investigando.

Blaise hace un vago gesto de aprobación.

—Sólo una cosa más.

—Dime.

—No pienso vivir en Italia, mi vida está en Inglaterra.

—¿En Londres? ¿No es ahí donde está el famoso hospital San Mungo? Siempre quise trabajar ahí.

Sí. Está ante la próxima señora Zabini.

Lo confirma cuando unos días después la invita a cenar y Draco le extiende la mano. Ella la toma con mucho respeto y solemnidad.

—Draco Malfoy. Él es mi hijo, Scorpius Malfoy.

—Francesca Bonaiutti —dice ella y mira de reojo a Blaise.

Él espera que comprenda sin más explicaciones, porque ya de por sí esto es demasiado obvio.

—¿Tú vas a ser mi madrina? —pregunta Scorpius entonces.

—Sí, supongo que lo seré —responde Francesca. Blaise suspira aliviado ahora que por fin la escucha hablar en inglés. No tiene acento americano.

—Bueno —Scorpius la mira fijamente—. ¿Y qué me vas a regalar?

Francesca alza las cejas, abre los ojos y se ríe de buena gana. —Eso depende —Scorpius entrecierra los ojos— de lo que tú quieras que te regale —el niño alza la barbilla con una sonrisa.

Sí. Blaise se alegra de su decisión, aunque Draco gruña y lo patee “por accidente” bajo la mesa. En revancha, cuando los elfos sirven el postre y Draco ya está descuidado, Blaise le pellizca la pierna. Espera ansioso el momento en que Draco tome venganza por eso.

—¿Qué haces? —susurra Draco discretamente, por debajo de su servilleta, mientras Francesca habla con Scorpius.

—Practico “molestamiento de Malfoys” avanzado —susurra Blaise.

  
* * * * *

  
Hablando de venganzas, de alguna manera poco convencional Pansy Parkinson está llegando por la chimenea de su casa en Roma y Blaise la mira incrédulo.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy llegando en un momento inoportuno —declara Pansy, con toda desvergüenza.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque quería molestarte, obviamente.

— _Obviamente_. Pero, ¿qué quieres?

Pansy sonríe radiantemente y mira a su alrededor. —Bonita casa, ¿dónde me instalo?

—Parkinson...

Pansy lo ignora y llama a los elfos para que la instalen en una habitación. Blaise tiene ganas de matarla. Pero está bien, si esta es su venganza. Por lo menos no es mortal.

—Y quiero conocer a ese primo tuyo que mencionaste.

Blaise se soba las sienes con los ojos cerrados y se quiere morir de hastío.

—Si crees que voy a cumplir mi promesa de presentártelo estás muy equivocada, Parkinson.

—¡Oh! ¿Draco se está quedando aquí? —responde Pansy cuando ve la cabecita de Scorpius pasar por un pasillo— Y claro que sabía que no cumplirías tu promesa, tonto, por eso vine.

—Parkinson, te detesto.

—El sentimiento siempre es mutuo, Zabini. ¿Quién es la bella dama de la puerta?

Francesca los mira, confundida por la interacción. Blaise suspira profundamente. Por cosas como esas está seguro de que no se enamorará de ella. Porque es inteligente. Pero no es como ellos.

—Es mi prometida. Francesca, esta es Pansy Parkinson, quien me pretendió hasta que se cansó de mí y me rompió el corazón. Y ahora la bruja quiere casarse con mi primo. Pansy, Francesca Bonaiutti.

—Mucho gusto —dice Pansy, como si Blaise no acabara de inventarle una historia e insultarla.

—Mucho gusto —Francesca parpadea y mira a Blaise.

—Bueno, Pansy, vamos a instalarte —dice Blaise y la toma del brazo para susurrar—. Sueñas si crees que en verdad te voy a presentar a mi primo.

—Más te vale hacerlo —susurra igualmente Pansy—. Porque esta visita incómoda no es ni una décima parte de lo que puedo hacer para joderte la vida.

—Mi Pansy, siempre encantadora y sensible.

—Ya me conoces...

Blaise suspira. —Mañana iremos a la isla de Cavete, yo te lo presento pero tú haces lo demás.

Ahora que lo piensa seriamente... Qué buena forma de deshacerse de Pansy. Pero qué manera de joder a sus primos.

  
* * * * *

Al regresar a Londres, semanas después, Blaise ya no está solo. Regresa con Draco y Scorpius, por un lado, que vienen satisfechos con el viaje. Scorpius está especialmente contento con el encantamiento de su cuaderno, pero ese es un secreto entre los dos.

Regresa también con su futura esposa y con un par de ayudantes que vienen para preparar la boda, porque Blaise se negó rotundamente a realizarla en Italia. Ella también regresa con su currículum y una solicitud para trabajar en San Mungo, a pesar de que Blaise le dijo que no la necesitaba porque él podía mover algunas influencias.

Es una siutación extraña que a pesar de haber imaginado antes no había predicho con certeza: su esposa de un lado, su amante del otro, el hijo de su amante hablando hasta por los codos delante de ellos. Le duele un poco la cabeza. Se pregunta si a Draco le pasa lo mismo.

—Y entonces, te voy a mostrar dónde se compran los juguetes aquí. Y los libros. Y los helados. Tienes que comprarme un helado, mi favorito es el de chocolate con menta, pero... —parlotea Scorpius, dirigiéndose a Francesca.

Scorpius parece haber adoptado fácilmente a Francesca, a pesar de que Scorpius no adopta fácilmente a las personas. Otra vez, algo en lo que se parece a Blaise. Aunque tal vez tiene que ver con el hecho de que Francesca no le ha dicho que no a ninguna de sus peticiones.

—Señor Zabini, ¿cuándo podremos ver la locación de la boda? —pregunta uno de los asistentes que vienen con Francesca. Blaise lo mira, hastiado. ¿No podría hablar en otro momento?

—No sé.

—¿Dónde planeas casarte, Blaise? —pregunta Draco.

En ese momento llegan a la limousina que los llevará a la mansión Malfoy primero y a la Zabini después.

—No sé, me encantó tu boda, ¿crees que podría ser en el mismo lugar? —responde Blaise.

—Por supuesto, sólo dile a mi madre, estará encantada de tenerlos en la vieja mansión —responde Draco, mirándolo con enojo.

Son los últimos en subir al auto porque Blaise le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Draco gruñe, pero también sonríe.

  
* * * * *

Su boda es... tradicional. Alguna vez escuchó que las bodas debián ser el día más feliz de tu vida, pero hay momentos de felicidad contra los que esta boda realmente no podría competir. La alfombra es perfecta, los meseros son completamente serviciales, las sillas están decoradas de plata pura. Hay narcisos blanquísimos y gardenias flotando y regalando su aroma. Una prima suya y una prima de Francesca son las elegantes damas de honor, que visten de colores platinados también. Francesca, con su fastuosa túnica blanca, se roba la noche por su brillo.

—Damas y caballeros —había dicho el ministro—, estamos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles...

El discurso no cambiaba. No cambió con Draco, ni con él. Y ninguno de los dos eran almas fieles. Tal vez por eso Blaise nunca creyó en el matrimonio.

—Blaise Ángelo Zabini —dijo el ministro—. ¿Tomas como esposa a Francesca Beatrice Bonaiutti —dijo, en un italiano mal pronunciado— como tu esposa?

—Sí.

Una sola palabra con tanto peso y tan poco significado. Las cosas que significan no se dicen en palabras.

Lo más relevante de la boda no fue el matrimonio en sí.

Draco se lo llevó a una tienda en la noche y lo besó como Blaise había hecho en su boda, para molestarlo principalmente. Estuvieron jugando ahí un rato, tocándose y besándose como adolescentes y no como adultos, disfrutando de esos minutos de ligereza.

—Te ves bien de novio —dijo Draco.

—Claro que me veo bien de novio, siempre me veo bien.

Draco alzó una ceja, risueño. —Claro, claro, pero no dejes que se te suban a la cabeza mis halagos.

—No necesito tus halagos para saber que estoy irresistible y que todos quisieran alzarme la túnica y follarme.

—¿Sobre el pastel de bodas?

Blaise suelta una carcajada. —Tal vez, sobre el pastel de bodas.

—Pero, por favor, no con mi padre.

—De acuerdo, no con tu padre. Pero para mostrar mi heterosexualidad al mundo podría ser tu ma...

—Ni lo menciones, Zabini.

Están demasiado excitados, así que Draco tiene el honor de follar al novio, efectivamente, con la túnica alzada y recargándolo sobre una mesa. Blaise separa las piernas y siente la seda de la túnica frotarle el pene tan suavemente que lo mata, mientras atrás Draco lo penetra con una firmeza que lo derrite. Gimen. Y se muerden los labios. Y Blaise se inclina hacia atrás y besa a Draco lentamente.

Están tan cerca que cuando Blaise respira Draco recibe un nuevo aliento. Tan cerca que las manos frías de Draco ahora son de Blaise. Tan cerca que ambos cierran los ojos y caen en el mismo sueño.

Draco se corre adentro de él y cuando le baja la túnica lo mira con morbo.

—¿Crees que alguien se de cuenta de que el novio va chorreando semen entre sus piernas?

Blaise se sonroja. Nuevamente, combina una sonrisa juguetona con una mirada de rencor.

Astoria los está esperando afuera de la tienda, con un rosro indescifrable.

—Unas palabras con el festejado, por favor.

  
* * * * *

  
Astoria y Blaise tenían un mismo objetivo, o por lo menos uno demasiado parecido, y como Slytherins que eran hicieron todo para obtenerlo, cada uno a su manera. Astoria creyó que había ganado cuando Draco se casó con ella. Blaise creyó que había ganado cuando Draco lo vino a buscar al otro día de la boda. Astoria creyó que había ganado cuando su hijo había nacido y a Draco se le había escapado “esa” mirada. Blaise creyó que había ganado cuando Draco le había pedido ser el padrino de su hijo con “esa” mirada. Blaise creyó haber ganado definitivamente durante el viaje a Rumania. Astoria creyó haber ganado definitivamente el día que Blaise se casó.

Para ganar...

Astoria intentó deshacerse de Blaise.

—¿Qué se siente ser la puta de mi marido?

Blaise intentó deshacerse de Astoria.

—¿Qué se siente saber que hay alguien que sí lo excita?

Astoria intentó golpear a Blaise con todas sus armas.

—Esta es mi familia, Zabini, y no voy a dejar que la destruyas.

Blaise le respondió con indiferencia.

—No pretendo destruirla.

Finalmente, Astoria destapó sus intenciones.

—No vas a ocupar mi lugar.

Y Blaise las suyas.

—Y tú no vas a ocupar el mío.

Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos. Y cada uno a su manera entendió.

Al final resultó que el que había ganado en todo el enredo era Draco, el muy maldito.

  
* * * * *

  
Es Francesca misma quien se encarga de los encantamientos de fertilización. Pueden probar una vez cada mes, pero es complicado. Pasan cinco meses y Blaise empieza a preocuparse. Tal vez deberían intentar hacerlo de la forma tradicional, pero él ha pasado toda una vida sin acostarse con una mujer y no planeaba empezar ahora.

Para distraerse, Draco lo lleva al callejón Diagon con Scorpius, para hacer las compras del solsticio. Blaise está un poco inmerso en sus problemas, y ver al heredero de Draco saltar no lo ayuda mucho, la verdad. Entonces aparece en la librería el Gryffindor idiota otra vez, acompañado de dos copias en miniatura. Otro que ya tiene herederos.

—¿Tenemos que entrar ahí? —gruñe la copia mayor de Potter.

—Sí, para comprar el regalo de tía Hermione.

—No me gusta —se queja el niño.

La copia menor guarda silencio se pierde entre los estantes apenas entran. Potter mira a Draco y a Blaise y luego a Scorpius. Su faz se oscurece y niega con la cabeza.

—...tal descaro —murmura por lo bajo.

Blaise suspira. Hoy no está para estas cosas.

—Ignóralo —susurra Draco.

—¿Como tú lo hiciste en Hogwarts? —lo molesta Blaise.

—No, como lo hice _después_ —resopla, indignado.

—Sí, sí, claro.

Potter se aleja de ellos lo más que puede.

—Ese libro es bueno —dice entonces Scorpius y todos voltean. Draco y Potter abren mucho los ojos. Le está hablando a la copia menor de Potter.

—¿Sí? Gracias, tal vez le pida a papá que me lo regale.

—Deberías, yo lo disfruté mucho —¿Scorpius siempre ha hablado como un adulto o sólo cuando está con otros niños?

—Lo haré, entonces —dice el niño Potter, convencido por la actitud de sabiduría de Scorpius y agita el libro buscando a su padre con la mirada.

Potter le hace una señal, todavía frío por el intercambio.

—Oh, tu padre es Harry Potter.

—Sí —responde el niño moreno con orgullo.

—El que tiene nombre de dragón, ¿no?

—No, un dragón tiene su nombre.

—Mi padre dice que hay cosas que aunque cambien de orden significan lo mismo.

—Pero esto es diferente —dice el niño, con seriedad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —el niño busca una razón— yo digo que es así.

Scorpius parpadea. —Ah...

—Mi padre es un héroe, él va primero.

—Mi padre dice que tu padre no hubiera sobrevivido sin él.

—A veces me cansa oírlo decir eso. Me pregunto si mi padre sentía igual. “Mi padre dice, mi padre dice”.

Blaise se ríe. —Por lo menos tu padre decía cosas interesantes —dice, burlón.

Los niños cambian de tema rápido.

—¿Te gusta este libro?

—No, es aburrido.

—A mí tampoco.

—Albus, vámonos —ordena Potter.

Blaise mira al infinito, recordando su infancia, deseando un heredero.

No sabe que acaba de presenciar un momento verdaderamente crucial en la vida de Scorpius.

  
* * * * *

  
Esa noche Draco se queda con él y en verdad logra distraerlo. A la maña siguiente Blaise despierta por un zumbido cerca de su oreja y una luz verde que se cuela por sus párpados cerrados. Draco lo mira sonriente. Blaise se talla los ojos y voltea para ver de dónde viene la luz.

—¿Recuerdas? —susurra Draco, mirándolo fijamente, recargado en su codo.

Un dragón en miniatura vuela por la habitación.

—Oh Merlín, quita eso —gruñe Blaise y hunde el rostro bajo las sábanas.

—Nope, me agrada.

—Quítalo, Draco, es vergonzoso.

—Sí, lo es —ríe el maldito.

—Guarda ese dragón, Malfoy. ¿Qué edad tenía cuando te lo hice? ¿Tres?

—¿Mentalmente? Probablemente —Draco se ríe mucho y no guarda el dragón—. Aún así, esta es una de las cosas con las que me ganaste.

—Entonces tú debías tener dos años.

Draco le da un codazo. —Teníamos once. Y tú me adorabas.

—Tiempo pasado, ahora no te soporto.

—¿Y por eso me llevas a Rumania a ver un galés verde en vivo?

—Exactamente por eso, esperando que te coma.

—Eres tan malo mintiendo.

—Soy genial mintiendo, aprendí del mejor maestro, Malfoy.

Todavía siguen en la cama cuando se escucha el grito de Francesca por toda la mansión, amplificado por un hechizo.

—¡Lo logramos!

Dos palabras. Todo un mundo.

Draco lo abraza con suavidad bajo las sábanas.

Blaise siente tantas cosas a la vez que cree que va a colapsar. Empieza a carcajearse.  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=30281>  



	6. Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde) Por Regan

  
[Somos Slytherins (para Hojaverde)](viewstory.php?sid=30281) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: Somos Slytherins. Somos serpientes. Tenemos mala fama. Somos ególatras, amorales, convenencieros y desleales.  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy  
Géneros:  Drama, General  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  6 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 21744 Lecturas: 2590  
Publicado: 16/01/09 Actualizado: 16/01/09 

  


  


Epílogo por Regan

  


  
_Epílogo_

 __  
Es increíble, pero Scoripus ya tiene dieciocho años. El hijo de Blaise, Eridan, acaba de entrar a Hogwarts. Está en Slytherin, obviamente, y ha hecho a su padre sentirse orgulloso casi cada día de su existencia. Blaise ya camina por los cuarenta años, pero esta vez no ha tenido una crísis como la que tuvo a los treinta y tres. No tiene de qué quejarse, realmente. Bueno, se queja regularmente de los elfos, del clima, de la comida y del Ministro de Magia, pero esas son minucias. Tiene a su esposa, dinero, a su hijo, a Draco...

Para festejar que Scorpius se graduó de Hogwarts, su padrino planeaba regalarle algo bastante pijo y extravagante, algo grande y estrafalario, pero termina regalándole algo inesperado. El chico va a su mansión, en busca de consejo sobre la relación que sostiene con su excompañero de dormitorio en Slytherin. De no ser porque Scorpius habla de un Potter y no de un chico italiano, Blaise se sentiría enfermizamente identificado con la situación. De hecho, no importa que diga “Malfoy” y “Potter”, Blaise sigue escuchando “Malfoy” y “Zabini”.

—Y yo sé que es estúpido hablar de esto, pero sé que tú no le dirás a nadie, ni a mi padre, ni a mamá. Oh, por Merlín, no le digas a mamá. O a los papás de Al o a... Esto es estúpido —dice Scorpius, que nunca ha dejado de hablar mucho.

—Tranquilo —dice Blaise sonriendo, pensando con diversión qué problema puede tener un niño rico en esta época, ¿demasiado dinero que gastar?—, esto queda entre tú y yo.

—Bien. Bien —Scorpius respira y hace un gran esfuerzo por sacar sus sentimientos a flote—. Creo que me he... me parece que yo... creo que él me... yo siento... por él algo más que atracción.

Blaise alza la ceja. —¿Y cuál es el problema?

Scorpius mira el piso y mueve los pies, incómodo. —Sé que tengo que casarme y tener hijos. Y Albus también sueña con eso. Si estamos juntos eso jamás va a pasar. Por no mencionar que sus padres me odiarían todavía más. Y mi padre... oh, Merlín, mi padre se decepcionaría tanto de mí por ser así. Pero...

—No creo que el hecho de que su hijo sea homosexual decepcione a tu padre. Y las demás cosas, no veo que sean problema tampoco.

Scorpius de verdad se ve descorazonado. Blaise se pregunta si algún día él se vio así. Ahora las cosas parecen tan fáciles... Simplemente pansan. Resbalan. Él está tranquilo así. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Y-yo... le dije a Al que terminaramos y él empezó a salir con... _esa_. Y yo... me siento tan estúpido. Yo quisiera poder hacer todo, pero... no se puede.

—Claro que se puede.

—No, no es cierto.

—Scorpius, tú lo has visto, claro que se puede.

Scorpius lo mira a la cara. Sus ojos grises siguen siendo enormes, pero ya no tienen aquella inocencia infantil que desestabilizaba a Blaise. Ahora se ven más maduros. Y tristes. E intrigados. Ni Draco ni Blaise le han confirmado a Scorpius lo que seguramente sospecha. Desde niño los ha visto encerrarse en habitaciones, perderse en pasillos, salir a cenar y no volver, viajar “por negocios”... Es algo que no se menciona abiertamente, ni se sabe con certeza, pero que se siente en el aire.

Scorpius alza una ceja.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Scorpius lo mira, triunfal— ¿Mi padre y tú...?

Blaise se encoge ligeramente de hombros y alza las cejas por unos segundos, como en un gesto de indiferencia.

—Pero... mi padre y tú... ustedes no se... —Scorpius frunce el ceño, extrañado— No sé, Blaise, no parece como si se... _amaran_ o algo —dice Scorpius, mientras ríe, nervioso. La forma en que pronuncia la palabra “amaran” es graciosa. Es como si esa palabra inspirara miedo, respeto y confusión al mismo tiempo. Y lo hace.

—Verás, Scorpius... —Blaise tiene que luchar con fuerza para abrirse en ese momento de su vida a hablar de sentimentalismos con el hijo de su amante. Situación más extravagante no se puede imaginar—. En nuestra retorcida y enferma forma de hacerlo, tu padre y yo sí nos... amamos. Supongo.

Hay un silencio incómodo.

—¿Cómo sabes? —demanda Scorpius, alzando la barbilla— ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado? ¿Cómo se ama?

Blaise parpadea. ¿Cómo se ama? Mira a Scorpius como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Pero el muchacho está triste, desesperado. Blaise tiene que decir algo, así que piensa y le vienen a la mente las palabras que leyó en un libro de su padre alguna vez, ya ni siquiera recuerda cuándo: —Come si amano certe cose oscure, segretamente, tra l'ombra e l'anima. [1]

Scorpius frunce el ceño mientras traduce en su mente.

—¿Esa es la única manera de amar para nosotros, no? —gruñe, como hace su padre, enojado— ¿En secreto? ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Sólo porque somos Slytherins? ¿Sólo porque los demás no confían en nosotros, porque nos detestan? ¿Sólo porque somos sangrepuras y se espera demasiado de nosotros?

Blaise se acomoda en su sillón y deja que se calme antes de hablar de nuevo.

—No —responde con firmeza—. Scorpius, un Gryffindor es el fiero protector de su pareja, un Hufflepuff es su más fiel amigo, un Ravenclaw es su sabio consejero. Pero un Slytherin, Scorpius, es el cómplice inalcanzable, en cada crímen, en cada fechoría, por encima de los demás, en la sombras y en secreto, o abiertamente si es muy necesario. Así es como somos. Así es como podemos ser —se encoje de hombros.

Scorpius guarda silencio y baja la vista, reflexionando.

Los minutos pasan, aún con el silencio de Scorpius, así que Blaise se levanta y camina hacia el ventanal para observar la mañana. Es preciosa: una llovizna cae incansable sobre los jardines de la mansión Zabini y una niebla espesa flota ligera.

—¿Sabes, Blaise? —interviene por fin Scorpius. Blaise voltea—. Es gracioso ver cómo la gente se enoja cuando somos felices.

Blaise sonríe. —Sí. Otra cosa que pasa porque somos slytherins.

Al mirar de reojo al adolescente rubio, observa que éste ha sacado un cuaderno que reconoce inmediatamente. Silenciosamente, se acerca a él.

—¿Qué escribes ahí Scorpius?

—Cosas, nada importante.

Blaise mira por arriba de su hombro y lee. Alza las cejas.

—¿Poesía, Scorpius?

Scorpius se pone rojo hasta la médula y lo mira muy enfadado. Esconde el cuaderno de golpe.

—¡Dijiste que sólo yo podría verlo!

—Mentí. Yo también puedo ver.

—Eres un... ¡te odio Blaise! ¡Olvida que viste eso! ¡Ahora mismo lo voy a cambiar! ¡Aghr! ¡Debí saberlo!

Blaise sólo sonríe, con la victoria en los ojos.

No le dirá a Scorpius que los versos de su cuaderno le agradaron, porque eso sería incentivarlo a continuar con las cursilerías. Y Blaise no hará eso. Aunque sabe que Scorpius seguirá escribiendo con o sin incentivos. Y no le molesta demasiado. La poesía, después de todo, es el lenguaje para explorar lo más oscuro e íntimo de nuestro propio ser. Eso que nos hace ser lo que somos.

  
Somos Slytherins.  
Somos serpientes.  
Tenemos mala fama.  
Somos ególatras, amorales,  
convenencieros y desleales.

Somos como el agua:  
nos adaptamos a la situación,  
nos escurrimos de tus manos.  
Al final, vas a necesitarnos,  
aunque lo quieras negar.

Si no tienes la actitud Slytherin,  
nos encontrarás detestables;  
huirás o intentarás un ataque.  
Somos Slytherins.  
Si no eres como nosotros  
jamás nos comprenderás.

Somos Slytherins  
y esta es nuestra forma de amar.

[1]No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio  
o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:  
 _te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,  
secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma._  
“Soneto XVII”, Pablo Neruda.

  
[   
](http://loredi.livejournal.com/121548.html?mode=reply)   


  


  


  
Notas finales:   


  


  
*Gracias a **Suiris** , pero gracias infinitas, como del tamaño de... bueno, pues del infinito, porque cuando ella revisó esta historia, estaba en ruinas y cuando recibí sus comentarios logré construir esto, que es modesto pero por lo menos no parece Stonehenge. Ella me enseñó mucho de lo que significa ser Slytherin, directa e indirectamente.  
* Y a **Dara** por el nombre del hijo de Scorpius, que se deriva de Eridanus que es una constelación del sur ;). Y por estar hablando conmigo la noche que escribí el epílogo, porque yo en soledad me muero XD. Y también por la isla de los Zabini, que sin ella hubieran terminado viviendo en Verona porque a mí me gusta Shakespeare x)  
* Gracias a **Perla** , por la parte de los sabios consejeros de Ravenclaw.  
* Gracias a **Analí** , porque fue de las primeras en darme su apoyo para esta historia, aunque también la vio en ruinas x). Y porque sus comentarios siempre me hacen reír.  
* Gracias a **Nieves** , por tomarse el tiempo para echarle una revisada x) y por cada comentario positivo que me hizo dar saltitos y publicar.  
* Gracias a las slashers mexicanas, a las que adoro con todo mi corazón y con las que me casaría en matrimonio si la poligamia se permitiera y si no estuviera comprometida *las abraza tanto que las ahoga un rato*. En serio, sos grandisiosas y rete lindas :D

Estoy segura de que me olvido a alguien de los que me ayudaron, porque por el camino fueron muchísimas las víctimas de este fic xD. Pero, sobre todo:

 **Gracias a Hojaverde por todos los años de fanfiction que nos regaló, en lo que nos hizo felices, muy felices. Especialmente por el universo de “El pacto”, que allá cuando yo empezaba a leer, me infartó y todavía me atrapa. “Retazos” estará en mi corazón siempre (aunque en Slasheaven ya no xD).** Sé que tienes intenciones de entrar a ese mundo caprichoso y oscuro de la autoría original y sé que llegarás lejos y me enviarás una copia de tus libros y tendrás mucho, mucho éxito :D

  


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=30281>  



End file.
